The Younger Magelet
by Opened Secrets
Summary: Sarralyn Salamín has grown up and is fifteen. Just like her parents she has great Magical powers. However she has some major problems to deal with AKA an evil tutor, a sister in magic, a meddling Goddess, a over protective Father, & LOVE! Chap 8
1. Sarralyn Salamín

DISCLAIMER -- I do not own several of the charicter's, but Gregory and Glamin Chelsline are both mine.

This is the first chapter, and if you like it, I'll add more, If you don't, I won't...

* * *

Sarralyn Salamín sighed after she had finished yet another lesson with Glamin Chelsline, the most powerful mage in the entire world, and, according to Sarra, the most annoying man to ever walk the face of the planet. He might have been the most powerful mage of his time, but that didn't mean she had to like him. Good thing too, because she couldn't even stand the thought of him.

"Tell me that you understand that you must be able to go into the physical state of a small creature, such as a squirrel, or something of the kind, use the hearing of a bat and the smell of a hyena, while casting a fire spell. Then write a ten inch scroll on exactly what you heard, smelled, and felt by our next lesson." Master Chelsline retorted in his high nasally voice, eying Sarralyn like a piece of scum.

"I understand, Sir" Sarra replied through gritted teeth. There next lesson was four days away, but it was still a hard task, considering Sarralyn still had yet to master being one animal while using another's senses, she had never even attempted using her Gift in animal state before, either.

"Very good, I expect it to be a very intriguing paper." He said, smiling evilly. "It had better be worth reading, young Mage, or we might just have to do something about it." Sarra fought to keep from squirming, knowing that Master Chelsline took pleasure in seeing her nervous.

He took up a few scrolls he had brought with him, spelled them to shrink and follow him as he transformed into a raven, and flew away with three small scrolls that seemed to cling to his feather tails.

Only once he was completely out of sight did Sarra relax. She had been lucky today; he hadn't tried to make her do something embarrassing or even punish her for her earlier scrolls that weren't satisfactory.

"_Are you finished? Is the man gone?_" Hopeful, her puppy asked.

"_Yes, he's gone now."_ Sarra mind-spoke to the small golden_. "Do you mind if you help me? Grab my sack and put some of my scrolls in it._" She told him. He quickly obliged as he happily grabbed a few scrolls in his mouth and raced to the bag, his tail wagging rapidly.

"Thank you, boy." She said, hurrying back inside, she saw some dark storm clouds hovering over the entire Pirate's Swoop and knew by the pick up of the wind that if she didn't hurry, she would get rained on.

Once inside she went to the hall where she knew her parent's and little brother where. She walked into the room and called, "Mother, Da, I'm finished!"

"Hi, Sweetie, how was you lessons?" Daine asked her daughter. Sarra didn't answer her, but managed to fake a smile. "They can't be _that_ bad." Daine said knowingly.

"Mother, is someone here? I think Da's talking to someone." She said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. Onua stopped by." Daine replied. When Sarra shrugged her shoulders, she added. "And Gregory is in Riki's room, if you want to see him." Sarra felt her heart flip-flop. Gregory was Onua and her husband Sarge's oldest son. At the age of fifteen, he was only one year older than Sarra, and she was determined to court him, even though, he seemed to have no interest in Sarra herself.

Daine raised her eyebrows in her eldest child's direction. "Is there something I don't know?" She teased.

"Nothing, Ma." Said Sarralyn in response, but it didn't seem to convince Daine. She, however, let it drop with an "Oh, well."

"I think I'll go save Greg from Rikash." Sarra said quickly excusing herself. She hurried into the direction of her brother's room, then realized that she probably looked awful from her lesson's, so as quickly as she could, she changed and tried to brush her jet black, curly hair. Once she happy with her appearance, she rushed over.

"Riki, do have my… Oh, Hi Greg!" She said trying to pretend he wasn't the reason she had come over. Riki rolled his eyes. He knew better, his sister only wanted to talk to Greg, and take him away from him

"Hello, Sarra. Finish your lessons?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, only took a few hours to shoo the old, bag of hot air away, this time." She said, smiling. The only person who understood how much of dislike she had to the man was Greg. "I'm hoping he'll stay away, too."

"You know there are millions out there who would love to have such an experienced teacher like Chelsline. Practically any one with the gift."

"Well, they can have him! I was perfectly fine when Da was teaching me!" She said spitefully.

"Yes, then you became a Black Robe Mage, the only Female to ever obtain one, and the youngest one by thirty years!" He reminded her. "Not to mention you also have Wild Magic, too."

"Yes, and all she left for me in the gene lake was healing power for a Gift and a little horse speak!" Said Riki jealously, "Now if you don't mind, I have some important things I need to do in my room."

"Hopefully clean it." Retorted Sarra. Riki stuck out his tongue. "Mature." She said, but Rikash didn't have a smart remark, instead he was laughing. Sarra turned around to see Greg holding up his hand imitating her talking. "Oh, that's much more mature!" She cried, but laughed too. "Let's go to my room, Greg. We have to let Riki do his important thing." She said leading him out of his room and into her own.

"Your room is a lot cleaner." He said when they arrived. Sarralyn nodded, agreeing with him. "And more pink." He added, suppressing a smile. She tried to smile, but failed. She was remembering her lesson, which put her in a bad mood. "Did he do anything to you, today?" He asked worried.

"Not today." She whispered, looking at her feet. She was supposed to be the youngest, most talented Mage in history, but she was being tormented by her teacher! If there ever was someone out to get her, it was him.

Gregory walked over to the bed where Sarra was sitting. Plopping down beside her, he put an arm around her. "You know you can just tell your parents or my Da. He would be more than happy to hurt a man like that." He said hopefully. He had brought this up to her before, but she refused every time. She hadn't even really told him, he had just happen to see her teacher hit her once.

"I know, but I can't. They probably won't believe me anyway. Da practically worships him and had to sacrifice an arm and a leg to get him to teach me. It's not like he's done anything horrible, just made my life miserable."

"You know everything you just said wasn't true!" He said with a frown. Sarra looked at him.

"Can we just drop it?" She asked, aggravated He nodded, but looked defeated.

"Well, what would make you feel better?" He asked, trying to make her smile.

"A hot bath, sleep, and Hopeful." She said, absent-mindedly putting her head on his shoulder. Then, all of a sudden, she realized what she had done. Quickly, she tried to pull away, but he had started playing with her hair, and as soon as she jerked, his hand had gotten caught in her curls. Once they had finally gotten apart, Sarra laughed, but Gregory looked very embarrassed

"Sorry." He muttered, very pink. Sarralyn didn't understand why he was so embarrassed, but didn't ask. However, a smile had grown on her lips.

"_Are you better?"_ asked Hopeful, walking in. _"Because I really want to play! Can we play? Please, let's play! The red man can play to!"_ Sarra laughed, and then relayed the message to Greg, who laughed too, but the pink color from his face didn't seem to leave.

"_In a little bit, Hopeful, right now I need to sleep."_ She said aloud, for Gregory's sake. Hopeful gave a little whine, and with his head to the floor, left.

Sarra laughed a little by the dog's reaction, and then sighed. She knew that she needed to start working, but really didn't want to. Gregory, again put his arm around her, but at the wrong moment. Numiar walked in only a second later.

"Sarralyn? Why is Riki cleaning his room? I can never get… Gregory! What are you doing?" He asked a frown on his face. His eyes glared at the direction of the boy, the mage's eyebrows seemed to be glued together in dislike.

"Nothing, sir!" He said quickly, removing his arm for a second time. "I was just leaving." He got up and disappeared.

"Da!" She complained. Daine appeared behind her husband.

"Why is Greg in such a hurry to leave?" She asked confused.

"Da was threatening him!" Sarralyn said, angry.

"I was not. He had his arm around her!" Numiar said defensively. Daine shook her head, smiling. "Numiar, Sarge was looking for you. He wanted you to do some spell for the Own." He light up at the topic of Magic, and also, disappeared.

"Mother, he is way too protective of me! I'm going to be fifteen soon! And he only had his arm around me!" Sarra said moodily. Daine sat down by her daughter.

"He was that way with me, too. That was even before we where courting." Daine replied, giggling. "You know Emperor Kaddar in Carthak?" Sarra nodded, so Daine continued. "Poor man, Numiar was all over him because he was flirting with me!" They both laughed, but then Daine said "Sarra, listen, is something wrong?"

"No, Mother." She said, dismissingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ma! I'm fine!" She snapped. Daine gave her a warning look. "Can you help me with something?"

"Anything!" Daine said quickly.

"I have to be able to become a small animal, like a squirrel, but also I have to hear like a bat and smell like a hyena. I don't know how to be so many animals at once." Sarralyn was desperately trying to change the subject. Daine sighed, but nodded.

"Honey, I can help, but you need to get some sleep, you look sick or something. Should I call Aunt Alanna? Or even Sir Nealan would probably come by too. He is always happy to talk to a fellow healer." She suggested, but Sarra shook her head.

"I think I just need some sleep." She said. Daine nodded and left reluctantly, leaving Sarralyn to her thoughts.

* * *

Okay, what do you think?? Pleaze reveiw and tell me what you think 


	2. Problems with No Solutions

_DISCLAIMER-- I own the same people as I did last time, Tamora Pierce thought up every one else._

_Okay, I got five reviews and Figured, cool ,people must kinda-dorta like it, so I'll give it a chapter two. read amd Review!_

* * *

_And so, in conclusion, in the body of a chipmunk, the woodland creature I chose, the hearing sensibility of a bat and the smell of a hyena, I noticed that, as in every animal, the color of my typically bright pink magic was dulled to a almost white-grey color. It sounded most like loud bells ringing in the distance and grass blowing in the wind. My magic fire smelled of, of course smoke, but it also had the aroma of happiness and warmth. It, however, had a slight smell of something power-hungry with too much energy wanting to unleash anger. When I extinguished the fire, all around me began to smell of relief but almost of regretted relief, as if while it was there, fear was present, but when it was gone, I could smell gratefulness and lament. _

_By Sarralyn Salamín._

Sarralyn read the last paragraph of her essay three more times before finally putting it down, satisfied. She had spent the past few days mastering becoming three animals in one, and all of last night using magic while an animal with her father, and written the essay only just that morning. She had finally finished checking it when Master Chelsline flew into her window, which was slightly cracked just for the man.

"I see you procrastinated to the last moment before getting around to actually finishing you report, young lady. I must say I am not pleased with you." He said once he had transformed into a man. Sarra almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself.

"Sir, I was just rereading again. Believe me sir, I did not procrastinate." She replied handing him the scroll.

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically. Opening the scroll he read her paper, frowning the whole time. After about ten minutes, he finally looked up. Sarra felt all the blood in her face drain and knot began to appear in her stomach.

"Well, it certainly isn't an especially good paper, I would even venture to say it was a rather letting-down paper. You couldn't have spent more than only a few moments on it, and believe me, it shows. Sarralyn, I am very, very disappointed. This is not satisfactory work, what are we going to do about it?" He said in his very, annoying nasal voice. Sarra felt tears begin to form in her eyes and the knot in her stomach doubled in size.

"I don't know, Sir." She whispered. Chelsline looked at her angrily.

"You dare have an attitude with me?" He yelled at the girl. Sarra shook her head quickly.

"No sir!" she said. But it was too late; his face was already red from anger. Before Sarra could react he slapped her hard in the cheek. She felt it burn, but didn't say anything.

"Now tell me what we should do about this paper!" He said harshly.

"I think you should decide, Sir." She said, this time careful to keep her voice even. She didn't want to make him think she had an attitude.

"More work." He decided. He swirled his mustache as he continued thinking. "I want you to redo this essay but make at least six inches longer, and, you're a Black Robe Mage, are you not? I want you to change a larger animal into something smaller. I'm thinking a cat into a mouse. And we'll have a test on how well and fast you can change into different animals."

"Sir! You don't want me to change an animal! I don't think that's possible, not to mention, it would hurt the animal!" Sarra blurted out. He glared at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you challenge my judgment. We'll start the test now. Let's start with something easy." He said. "Rabbit!" Sarra quickly changed herself into a bunny.

"Mouse!" Sarra again changed into a white mouse as fast as she could.

"Bear!" She changed her self form the small rodent into a large bear, but couldn't get her tail right. "Oh, I see, you haven't practiced. Tell you what, when I come back I want you to have everything done, and they had better be good. I don't want two more unsatisfactory papers. As for not being able to change, I will test you again. You should do better then." He looked at Sarralyn for a second, who was still a bear.

"Well, change back!" He said, wrinkling his nose. She nodded and, as her mother had taught her, slowly transformed back into herself while redressing. He watched her unblinking. Every time he had her change back he did this, and, though she always kept herself covered, she felt uncomfortable with him looking at her like that.

"I'm going now. You better have that finished those papers; I'll be back in four more days."

"I know, Sir." She said forcing herself to keep from telling him to never come back.

"More attitude?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He grabbed her upper arm tight and jerked her close to him. "I don't like children with attitude." He growled in her ear. Then he punched her square in the lip, causing it to bleed. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. "You will treat me with respect!" He spat. He let go and turned into a raven, however, before he left, he bit her ear, hard. It also began to bleed.

Once he left, and was completely out of sight, she began to shake from trying to keep from crying. He didn't usually hit her that much, unless he was really mad.

There was a knock on the door. Sarra looked up, and as best she could, said, "Hold on, I'm coming." She healed her lip and ear quickly, and ran to open the door. It was Greg.

"Gregory!" She said, relived. "I thought you where my father!"

"No, but… What happened to your cheek?" He asked. She had forgotten about when he slapped her, It was probably bruised.

"Nothing, just Master Chelsline is all." She said as she healed her cheek too.

"Mythos, Sarra! Is that all he did?" He asked concerned.

"How did you get into our rooms? No one is here!" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have the Gift, remember? I don't need someone to let me in. But don't try to change the subject! What else did he do?" Greg said seriously. Sarra shook her head.

"He got my lip and ear, too." She whisper, embarrassed. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Sarra! You have to tell someone! He can't do this to you!"

"I know! But I can't tell, he'll hurt me more. He doesn't like the fact that a teenage girl can be as good as he is, so he hits me to make me know he is still better. And, guess what, it works! He is bigger, older, and better! If I tell Da, Da will try to hurt him. Da may be the best mage in the country, even this part of the world, but Chelsline is best in the planet! He could kill Da with a blink of an eye!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gregory didn't know what to do. If he told for her, she would get hurt, but if he didn't, she would still get hurt. He decided this was for the girl to choose. "Sarra, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be nice." She said, happy for a change of subject. Greg smiled and took her hand. Together, they walked out to the courtyard.

After a little bit of walking, Greg pointed to a flat rock by a brook. "I'm tired; do you want to sit down?" He asked hopefully. Sarra laughed; there was no way he was the least bit tired. They had only been out there for fifteen minutes. _She_ wasn't even tired yet!

"I might pass out, if we don't find a place to stop soon!" She teased. He laughed, too and pulled her over to the rock. She about sat down, but he grabbed her arm before she could.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, It's just what I'm about to do, I want to do standing up." He said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Oh? And why do you need to stand?" She asked, even though she had no idea what he was going to do Sarra didn't want him to know.

"To catch you." He said. Sarra looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you need to catch me?" She asked. But he didn't answer; instead he grabbed her chin lightly and kissed her full in the mouth. Once his lips touched hers, she felt her head go light, her knees buckled, and she became aware of nothing but him. Slowly, he separated.

"That's why." He whispered. She hadn't realized it, but she was clinging to his shoulders for support. She gave small smile and leaned in again, this time she kissed him.

"Sarralyn Salamín, is that you?" Yelled a purple-eyed red-head.

"Yes, I believe it is, and that would Onua's boy, Gregory, wouldn't it?" Said a man with dark hair and handsome features. Sarra quickly looked up and squealed.

"Aly! Newet!" She cried as she ran over to the young woman, leaving poor Gregory by himself. "What are you doing in Tortall?" She asked, after giving them a hug.

"I believe the question, what are you doing? No wait, I think I know what you are doing. I'm just surprised, last time I was here, you thought that was gross!" Aly laughed.

"Last time you where here, Queen Dove had ordered you to visit home because you had a baby in your belly, and a kid on your hip!" She laughed back.

"Well, I no longer have a kid on my hip, as for the belly part, don't be to sure!" Aly said. Sarra squealed again. "That's why I'm back, but I'm here for only two months, then I go home."

"Does Aunt Alanna know about the baby?" She asked.

"Does Aunt Daine know about you and Greg?" Aly asked, answering her question.

"This is beautiful, but we have to find Alanna, Aly Bright-Eyes." Newet said. She nodded and trotted off. Sarra turned around and saw Greg sitting on the rock, pouting.

"Can we continue?" Gregory asked. Sarralyn laughed, but walked over, sat down, and kissed him a third time.

However, they where interrupted again, this time someone just cleared their throat. Sarra looked up and gasped, it was Numiar with Riki at his side.

Sarralyn popped up, "Da!" She cried.

"Sarralyn, what is this boy doing to you." He asked angrily.

"Nothing Da! I promise!"

"Gregory." Numiar said, "Do you have any plans for the future?" He asked. Greg looked at Sarra, but she shrugged, mouthing, 'I don't know.' He looked from Numiar to Sarralyn, concerned.

"Yes Sir, I want to become a mage." He said. Numiar smiled.

"Do you know what a Focus is?"

"Something that belonged to someone for a long time." He answered.

"Do you know what you can do with one?"

"Yes, Sir. It can be used to find someone, or can be used to torture someone. You can control the person who owned the thing that is the Focus through it." He replied.

"Now, are you sure I don't own one from you?" Numiar asked. Greg's eyes went wide.

"Sarra, I need to go." He said as he darted off

"Da!" Sarra yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"He was kissing you!" Numiar said; a triumphant smile on his face.

"Where you spying on me?" She screamed.

"Scrying, Spying. It's all the same." Riki said, laughing.

"You where scrying me?" She yelled at her father.

"Your mother said Hopeful was looking for you, so I used a mirror to Scry for you. I saw you with Greg and came to help." Numiar said. Riki just laughed.

"Then why is he here?" She asked, her mouth curved down in a frown.

"A horse told him, so I said he could come along." Said Numiar, shrugging.

"Da!" She yelled again and stormed off to back to the rooms where they where living. When she got there, she used a Word of Power and burned the locks to the floor, she didn't even want to open the door, she was so mad. Daine had jumped up to see what was wrong.

"Mother, why can't he leave me alone?" she stormed. Daine smiled.

"He saw you two kissing?" Daine laughed. Sarra rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"A Horse told me." She replied.

"I have work, Mother." She said and went into her room. She took off her tunic and began to get changed, but Daine walked.

"Don't just walk away from me like that." Daine said. Sarralyn jumped, not expecting her mother just to walk in. "And why did you burn the locks off? We just got the ones Kitten blew off fixed!"

"Sorry Mother." She said, not really meaning it.

"Sarralyn, don't use that tone… What's on your arm?" She asked, her tone changing from anger to concern. Sarra looked at her arm; on the upper part was a bruise in the shape of Chelsline's hand. Sarra quickly tried to cover it, but it was too late.

"That's it! You are going to see Alanna now! And don't even think about healing that yourself, I want to know what's going on!" Daine said.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? I hope you like it!! . Tell you what give me Five more Reviews ad I'll add anothe chapter, If i get more, I'll make it a good chapter!! hehe REVIEW PLZ!! 


	3. The Horrible Truth

DISCLAIMER-- I own the same two people, everything else belomng to Tamora...

YA! I got a ton of reviews!!! You people rock!!! Keep reviewing!

* * *

Sarralyn sat alone in her Aunt Alanna's room. Her mother, Daine, had gone to find her Aunt and Numiar. She desperately tried to think of a way to stop them from finding out, she even considered getting rid of the bruise completely, but her mother had already seen it so it was too late for that. She did, however, shrink it enough to make it look better. The problem was it still looked very much like a hand.

"Sarra!" Someone whispered through the door. Startled, she jumped up. "Sarralyn!" The voice whispered again, a little louder.

"Who is it?" She asked. No one knew she was here except her mother and soon-to-know Aunt Alanna and Numiar.

"Greg! Let me in!" He said. Sarra walked over to the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Sarra had never been so happy to see someone before in her life. Maybe he could help her! But how?

"I heard your mother, she was rushing somewhere when she ran into Ma. She said that you had a bruise on your arm and it looked deliberate. Does she know about your teacher?" Gregory looked worried on the outside, but was really relieved. He had been hoping someone would stop her abusive teacher for weeks now.

"I don't know what to do! Da might get hurt if he tries to stop him. I have to say something else happened, but what?"

"No, Sarra! Tell them the truth, if you don't I will!" Gregory said loudly. Sarra looked at him closely and could tell he meant every word.

"Okay, I'll tell them that he grabbed my arm to hard! That's all!" She said glaring at him. Greg rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was getting ridiculous. But before he could argue, Alanna rushed in.

"Sarra. Let me see it." Alanna said sternly. Sarra rolled her eyes, but didn't obey right away. Instead, she tried to change the subject. She had become an expert at distractions.

"Aunt Alanna? Did you talk to Aly and Newat? Can you believe it?" she squealed, trying to sound excited. Alanna gave her a funny look.

"Why would I be excited?" She asked, her eyebrows glued together in suspicion. Sarra had to suppress a smile, she knew that would get her mind off of the bruise. It was a good thing Aly hadn't told her about the baby, but there was always the chance she might be mad later… She would sort that out when it came, though.

"Did you even know Aly was home?" Alanna's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know Sarra, spies, like myself are trained not be distracted from a mission. Ma it would be good if you didn't get so distracted…" Sarra saw Alanna whip around.

"Aly! What are you doing home? Why should I be excited? When did you get home?" Alanna asked her daughter as she ran to hug her. But mid hug all of a sudden she pulled away and asked frowning, "Why didn't you tell me you where back?!" Sarra almost laughed, she certainly had a temper.

"Ma, I'll tell you later. But weren't you doing something?" Aly asked, eyeing Sara. Sarralyn could have gotten up and slapped her. She had been _so_ close to getting away. But her mother would have probably gotten her to check later… Where was her mother anyway?

"Oh… Sarra, let me see your arm." Alanna said, her eyes still on her daughter. Sarralyn sighed then held out her arm. "Sarralyn Salmalín! You used your Gift to shrink this?" Alanna exclaimed as she looked at it. Sarra closed her eyes tight. She must have been sloppy with her work for it to be so recognizable.

"Yes…" She said softly. Alanna looked at her shocked.

"I figured. Not that I could tell…" Her aunt said. This time, Sarra hit herself in the head. She couldn't believe she admitted to that! "What else have you fixed yourself?" Sarra said nothing, she couldn't answer her truthfully anyway, she hadn't the slightest clue. Alanna looked at her, then Sarra saw some purple magic circle her hands.

"What are you doing?" Daine asked walking in, Numiar at her side.

"I'm undoing any Healing she has done to herself in the past two weeks." Alanna replied. Sarra quickly jumped back. She hadn't even heard of this spell before! Sense when was it possible to undo healing? Alanna seemed to read her thoughts because she said, "Its something I figured out myself. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt, it just shows me exactly what they looked like before you healed them."

Alanna allowed her magic to circle around the girl. Sarralyn had started shaking and crying. She knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. When the purple had completely sunk into her skin, every one took a step back and gasped.

"Sarralyn?!!" Numiar cried, rushing to her side. Sarra could tell she looked bad, he had beaten her badly this time, a little the time before and he had been brutal a few days earlier. She had to look like a soldier straight after battle.

"I had no idea it was this bad!" Cried Greg furious. He had, too, rushed to her side. "I knew it was bad, but this is awful!"

"Who?!" Asked her father through gritted teeth. He had turned a very red color from anger. "Who did this?!!!" He yelled loudly. She shook her head, and mouthed 'No one." Numiar stood up and yelled, "I SAID WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Sarra jumped back and fell off the bed she was sitting on. She never had seen her Da become so mad before.

"Master Chelsline." She whispered as soft as the wind.

"I'm going to KILL him!" Alanna and Numiar screamed together.

"Alanna? What do we do about Sarralyn? Is she okay?" Daine asked, who seemed to be more worried about her daughter than revenge.

"Sarra, you go to your room and get some sleep. It will help your body not feel so tired and stressed. Plus when you wake up, the spell will have worn off." Alanna said. "Go now." She added. Sarra tried to get up, but her legs seemed like they refused to carry her. She was scared and upset from having seen her family so upset… Greg rushed to her side and helped her up.

"I'll take her to her room." He volunteered as he put his arm under her to help support her weight. Together they walked out of the room. When they arrived, Greg helped her to her bed.

"Sarra, why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" Greg asked as he sat down next to her. HE pushed some of her curly hair behind her ear as he kissed her for head. She sighed.

"I was afraid you tell someone, And you have to remember this was for three whole lessons. Not just one." Sarra replied. Her eyes where still wet from crying. Deep down, she knew it wasn't her fault, but it felt like it was. Like she deserved everything that he had done to her. And now her parents and friends knew, she had become their burden too.

"Well, if I had known how bad it was, of coarse I would have told!" Greg cried.

"It doesn't matter now! It's too late! I have to fix this with out Da getting hurt." She said. Greg looked at her suspiciously. She thought for a minute or two, debating on what to do, then exclaimed, "I'm going to find Chelsline before Da does!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Gregory asked her sarcastically. Sarra smiled.

"Well, Da might be ably to be a bird and fly, but I can be any animal or more than one, so I can get there faster. I'll be an eagle and can fly faster than him." She retorted. Greg stared at her stunned.

"What are you going to do when you find him?"

"Kill him." Sarra said shortly. Gregory gaped at her.

"What?!" He exclaimed loudly. Sarra rolled her eyes.

"If I'm not back in a few hours, something's wrong. Come find me then." She said, as she became a large eagle.

"NO!" He yelled as he tried to grab her wing, but she was out the window before he could.

Sarralyn flew for about twenty minutes at full speed before she recognized the large tower. It was where her Da had taken her to find the new master. She remembered being very excited when he told her that she was going to get the greatest mage in the entire world to tutor her! The first lesson had been so great, he was so nice as he tested her skill, but when he started realizing that she was a great mage herself that ALSO had wild magic, he had gotten mad. It was little things in the beginning, like extra work and harder magic. Then when she got a Black Robe, the youngest and only girl ever to receive one, he started to hit her. He became more and more abusive, yelling that he was a better mage and she would never become anything spectacular, and to prove his point his work became ridiculously hard, then he would criticize it and punish her for it. One time he even hit her so hard in the eye, she couldn't see through it!

And he threatened he would do something much worse soon, but wouldn't tell her what. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was maybe planning to kill her, or even rape by the way he used to look at her. But she would never let him doing anything to her because in a few moments he was going to be at her mercy!

Sarra circled the top of the tower a few times in search of her father, but she didn't see him, so landed. She transformed into a person and changed. She had taken some clothes on the way.

As she was about to knock the door flew open. Chelsline jumped out and grabbed her.

"You told!" He screamed at her. Sarra was trying to squirm from his grip. This is not what she had pictured in her mind. She figured she would knock him down and have a dramatic defeat, just like her Aunt or Mother or her Aunt's friend, Kel. They always called the shots in the stories. The bad guy should be at her mercy, not the other way around!

"Let GO!" She screamed at him, doing her best to break free of his painful grip. However, he was too strong. He was obviously stronger than what his little body would suggest.

"You told! I can't believe you told them! How DARE YOU!" He yelled in her face, little pieces of spit flying onto her. If her position had been different, she would have been grossed out.

"So? You hurt me!" She yelled back, defensively. Chelsline laughed.

"That is nothing compared to what's coming!" He said. Sarra felt a huge knot appear in her stomach. What if he tried to kill her?

"What are you going to do? My Da is on the way!" She said, trying to sound braver than she felt. Chelsline seemed to see right through her.

"No, he's already here." He snapped. The knot in her stomach became a mass.

"What did you do to him?!" She asked horrified. He laughed again.

"Hurt Numiar Salmalín? I'm not going to hurt him, at least not physically! There are too many people who would notice, silly girl. I am going to hurt him emotionally!" He said, his nasal voice seemed to pierce through her heart.

"How do… how do you plan to hurt him –er- emotionally?" She asked, she had dropped her brave-act. She was afraid she already knew his answer, he would hurt _her_. That would hurt a lot of people who loved her. They would be at his mercy because if they didn't do what he wanted, she would get hurt.

"Your going to stay with me for a while…" Came his evil answer. "You are going to live with me and I'm going to make sure to punish you like you deserve. And if I know your father loves you, He'll be watching through a Scry Mirror or something of the type. He's going to see everything, and won't be able to do something about it." Sarra felt like her lungs had disappeared. She couldn't breathe… He wasn't going to kill her, he was going to do worse, much worse; he was going to torture her!

"You can't get away with this!" She screamed as hot tears started to stream down her face. She felt something hard and round hit her square in the eye. He had punched her to shut her up, and she knew it, but had to ask one thing, "Why do you hate me so much?" She whispered. He all of a sudden stopped and glared at her.

"Arram Draper is who I hate, not you girl!" He spat in her face. "Your father is who I hate! He and I where the closest of friends when we where at the university, you see. When he ran from Carthak, he left me. He didn't even tell me he was going to leave, he just went. The new emperor had been friends with him and for some reason had become angry with Arram. Before he disappeared, he was supposedly the best mage to ever come along. Well, when they needed a great mage and your father was gone, he knew I was the second best. So he made me tear a whole between the Realms. But because I did so, with many other mages who where powerful, it ruined my magic. I am a great mage still, and am now regarded as the greatest mage to have ever lived, but my magic is almost impossible to use, so I no longer can, except to shift shape. Anything major is out of my reach because I will be killed if I try! And your father knew this too, but he left me there, knowing I would suffer!" He cried spitefully. Sarra didn't really think this was her father's fault, It didn't even make sense. He left because the emperor had tried to kill him, not because he wanted his friend to suffer! However, the only thing that mattered was Chelsline did believe it was his fault.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked frightened.

"You will be my slave, my Mage, and perhaps, my bed-warmer! Anything that will hurt you, will hurt your father." He replied cruelly. However, the only thing of that whole sentence she could remember was 'Bed-Warmer.' Her mission to kill Chelsline had now evaporated, her new mission was to get out before He could do anything to her, before he could rape her! But what was she going to do?

* * *

Okay, What did you think. And don;t worry too much, if anything does happen, it won't be graphic.I want this story to be about another Tortall heroine, its not some perverted story... Anyway, you have to tell me what you think in REVIEWS!! I got a ton last time, so instead of asking for five, I think I'll ask for eight, but I REALLY want ten. So if i get ten reviews, I will update sooner! BTW, School starts soon, so I usally update fast, but HW as we all know slows things down... REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Scrying Mirror

DISCLAIMER--I own any one Tomara Pierce hasn't copy-righted!!

Hey thankz to every one who reviewed!!! U rock. I didn't get all of the reviews i wanted, but oh well. Tomarrow I start school and didn't know when i could update agian, so i figured why not now??

THANKS TO --Lady Whimsey Gina Star Lioness Queen Pie of Doomeh (BTW good luck w/ 9th grade... I lived threw it last year, so you should survive too! just watch out for Phyco Physical Science teachers and Evil Speech/ Drama teachers out to get you! okay, not really... I think thats just _my_ bad luck... You'll love high school! and thanks for ALL of your reviews!!) Treewriter and NeRd4LiFe2007!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So here it is; Chap four

* * *

Greg paced back and forth, again and again across Sarralyn's bedroom. He had refused to leave until she herself returned. Problem was, it had been over five hours ago when she had left, and had yet to come back. Her father hadn't returned either, but he hadn't noticed this. 

"Something's wrong if I'm not back in a few hours…" He mimicked in a high voice, trying to sound like Sarra. "The only problem is how do I know how many hours is till something is wrong?!" He asked the window, still open. It, of coarse, didn't respond. He turned and started to pace again, aggravated.

When was she going to get back? Chelsline should be dead right now and she should be safe and sound in his arms, her beautiful black curly hair tickling the underside of his chin because she rested her head on his chest. He sighed as he thought about it. The problem was, she wasn't here. What had happened?

Someone knocked on the door, causing Greg to whip around.

"Sarralyn!" He yelled excitedly, not thinking. The door swung opened, but it wasn't Sarra who was in the frame, it was Aly.

"Wait…" She said, her eyes darting all over the room, searching for her adoptive cousin. "Where is Sarra? She's supposed to be a sleep." She asked, looking Greg hard in the eyes. He figured she was using her Sight, so it would do no good to lie. She was, after all, a really good spy.

"She went to find Chelsline. I tried to stop her, but she was gone before I could. She told me she would come right back when she had killed him, but that was five hours ago!" He blurted out. Aly's face went pale from fright. She had two children of her own, but she loved Sarralyn just about as much. She couldn't even bear to imagine what had happened. Chelsline was the greatest Mage of his time, possibly of the century. Sarralyn was a great mage too, but he had a lot more experience.

"What!" She cried. "She left five hours ago, and you failed to tell someone?" Greg cowered a little.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." He replied, meekly. Aly rubbed her temples as she tried to think of something. What could they do?

"Daine! Aunt Daine, come here!" She yelled. Daine stuck her head in the room, then her eyes darted around the room,

"Goddess, where is my Sarra?" She asked, a panic stricken look on her face. The cool corner of Greg's mind wondered how in Mythros name she figured out something was wrong with Sarra, but Aly seemed to understand. He figured it was Mother's intuition.

"She went after Chelsline. Is Uncle Nummy back?" She asked, hopefully. Maybe she had come back with him. Daine shook her head no as she sucked her bottom lip, her eyes wide.

However, right at that moment, a bird flew in.

"Sarra?"

"Numiar?" Greg and Daine cried at the same time. The bird transformed into a human, behind the curtain. Greg could tell through the silhouette that it was Numiar, not Sarra behind them. He threw on pants then jumped out; his face was smeared with blood, dirt, and tears.

"Oh, my goddess! Numiar, what happened?" Daine blurted out.

"He took her, and still has her. He wouldn't let me take Sarra back with me, so I fought to get her, but he put some protection around his tower, Its spelled to knock out and drain someone's magic! Daine, he said he wasn't going to kill her, but I don't believe him. I have to check on her, give me mirror!" He said, breathless. Greg checked around the room for Sarra's scrying mirror he had given her for her thirteenth birthday, he found it on her nightstand and handed it to the mage. They all crowded around to see if the young girl was okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At the same time in Chelsline's tower, Sarra heard an incredibly awful noise bounce off all the walls. She felt her eyes fill with tears, Chelsline had spelled it to do that when someone was scrying her. What Chelsline had thought to be small magic was closer to very advanced magic to most. He was still a great mage just one who couldn't do the hardest of magic. The opposite of her father, who could only do the very hard stuff. He had once told her that he had to call boulders from ten miles off to make a wall instead from closer because that was too simple of magic. It was for a Fort called Haven.

"Hello, my little Magelet…" Chelsline snarled. Sarra felt herself fill with rage, she knew he was only calling her that because her father was watching.

"I'm NOT your Magelet." She replied, nastily. Chelsline laughed.

"Yes you are." He said walking up to her. For a second she thought about just running, but that would be cowardly. She knew her father was watching and that made her brave.

"What do you want?" She spat. He grinned evilly at her. He was in her face now, trying to size her up, but he was a short man; really he was only an inch taller than she was, so it looked more like he was trying to see over her.

"To have some fun." He scoffed. Sarra's heart fell into her stomach. Fun? What kind of fun?! All of a sudden her bravery had disappeared. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not that much fun." She said after she had found her voice. She figured that if she sounded brave, he might back off. However, she could tell he knew she was frightened. His dark Grey eyes dropped from her face to her breasts. She backed away quickly, but he had her too tight and jerked her back, this time even closer. Sarra's heart was racing, she had to do something!

"You may not be fun, but I know those are." He replied. Sarra again pulled away as fast and as hard as she could, but he was too strong, if only her Da would stop scrying, she would be free… Or maybe that didn't even matter?

"Stop pulling you wretch!" He yelled, but that only made her pull harder. However, Chelsline took his free hand and grabbed her other forearm, pulled her in so close they were touching at the thighs, bellies and chests. "Now, time for the fun." He whispered in her ear. She felt her heart stop from fear, her breath came short and shallow. Then, she felt his moist, warm lips come onto hers with force. She tried to gasp from shock, but instead he took this chance to slide his tongue in. She instinctively bit down, causing her teacher to yelp with pain and surprise. He pulled away, letting go of her to bring his hands to his mouth.

As quickly as she could, she reached inside herself and grabbed the biggest string of magic she could find and swirled it around him and lifted him off the ground. She spun him around before letting him fall on his head back to the floor. Then she ran.

When she came to the kitchen she hid in a cabinet, it would take him awhile to find her there, and her father was still watching, so he would find her. But what could she do? He was physically stronger than she was, plus he also knew how to rebound curses. And a Word of Power might reflect back to her… the odds where against her.

"Da, help me!" She whispered desperately, hoping he could hear her. There was loud "POP" and she knew he had, slightly relieved, she slowly climbed out and ran down the hall, looking behind her to make sure her Master wasn't following her… She soon found that he wasn't, he was in front. With a loud "Wham!" She ran into him, his face red from anger. "WHACK!!!" He punched her hard in the cheek. She screeched in pain.

"You little BASTERED!" He yelled at her as black magic swirled around her. She felt herself go rigid. She couldn't move! "There, that's better." He hissed at her.

"Let me GO!" She yelled. He laughed evilly.

"Once I've had my fun." He said, picking her up. Her body went limp in his hold. Unable to move, he laid her down on the floor, straddled her over her stomach, then, to her utmost protest, started to kiss her again. Sarra felt hot tears pour form her eyes, she had never cried in front of him before, but she couldn't stop.

"See, this is fun." He said, looking at her breasts again. Her heart was thudding wildly in her chest, she HAD to do something! Anything! But that spell bound her so she couldn't stop him from removing her tunic, in which he was in the process of doing… She refused to let him rape her! As hard as it was, she looked into herself, farther than the strings of organized magic, farther than the glowing source of pink magic that seemed to blind her, she looked into the heart of her magic. There seemed to be a hole that went on forever, the source of the magic. That was her Gift, but she had been taught it was impossible to reach the Gift itself. At that moment, however, she forgot that, the only thought was her Gift was stronger than the binds, if she could get to her Gift, in its raw form she could break the binds.

With a painful thrash and the brightest flash of pink so bright it looked white, she freed herself. She jumped up, kneed him in the groin, then behind his kneecaps. He fell to the ground as she yelled a Word of Power.

"_Vincio!_" He didn't move, but in a blink of an eye, became a black beetle. In her anger and fury, she immediately jumped on top of him, and with a 'Crunch' squished him beneath her shoe.

It took her only a few seconds before she realized what had just happened.

"I killed him…" She whispered, awed with herself. "I killed him!" She yelled triumphantly. "He can't hurt me ever again, or my Da…" She yelled at the cockroach's carcass.

She didn't move for a few minutes to take in what had happened. The thought that he would never again hit her seemed too good to be true. Now the next step was to get out, but that wouldn't be too difficult seeing as to Chelsline was dead.

Sarra walked to the front door and attempted to leave. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and behind the still open door the sky was dark and glittering with stars. Chelsline had made impossible to get out! But he was dead, his magic should have died with him, shouldn't have it?

She sat up, her aching muscles protesting.

"She's okay!" A little girl exclaimed. Surprised, Sarra jumped.

"Who are you?" She exclaimed. The little girl had wide, green eyes and small features. Her nose was a small bubble.

"Chasitdy Bernilyn. And this s' Kristohper Bernilyn, my broth'r." She said, motioning to a young boy who also wide green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "This isn't exactly the best place for a four year old to be at." The little girl looked taken aback.

"I'm ten thanks y' very much! And Kris 'ere is eight, not four!" She exclaimed offended. Sarra scoffed, she wasn't exactly one for children.

"Well, you need to go home." She replied, bossily. Chasitdy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Where do y' thinks I am?" She responded, looking at Sarra like she was supposed to know this.

"This is your home?!" She exclaimed, surprised. Chasitdy frowned at her.

"Well, it was gonna' be for a while. 'Fore Ma died. Mist'r Chelsline took us and Ma out from the snow and school'd us ins Magic. He makes me d'all the hard magic, too." Chasitdy replied, proudly. However, she lowered her head as she continued quietly. "'Cept if I don't do it right, he hurt's me hard'r than 'e should, but that was the deal. E' said he would care for us if we did 'is Magic. E' wouldn't care for us if we di'n't do it all 'ight Then e' bedded Ma and she died from birth'n 'is babe. E' killed tha young'n, too. Said e' di'n't want more to fool wit'. Won' let us leave, neith'r." She explained. Sarra was about ready to hug her and slap.

On the one hand, she felt bad for the girl, however, on the other, her speech was about to drive her crazy. It was common if she had ever heard it… not that she had, living among Nobles and Mages that worked for the King. Her uncle George apperently spoke common to his family when she wasn't there, but when she was young, she would scream at the top of her lungs unless he talked like her "Ma Ma Speaks!'

"Well, how do I get out?" She asked. She wasn't exactly sure whether or not they loved Chelsline, and if they did, she wasn't about to tell them that she had killed him.

"Y'a don't" She answered.

"What!" She cried loudly.

"Wha' do ya' thinks I've been do'n stay'n here? I hate this place!" The little girl replied. "I've want'd a way out for years! Jus' couldn't find one…" 'Great' She thought. She was stuck in a tower with little children with no way out. Then it clicked.

"Wait, you said you did Chelsline's hard Magic?" The girl nodded. So Sarra continued. "Did he make you put a spell on the tower? A barrier? Or a invisible wall?"

"Yup, E' made me. E' can't do big Magic."

"Take it down! He can't hurt you, but we can escape!" She exclaimed. Chasitdy looked at her stunned.

"We can leave?!" She exclaimed. Sarra nodded excitedly.

"No. we can't, 'Member? She wont let us… the goddess." Kris had finally spoken. Sarra gaped at him

"What is he talking about?" She asked. The little girl looked at her feet.

"Ya' called herself Dea Charisma."

"Dea Charisma… That's Latin, My Da made me learn it a few years ago. But I can't remember what it means. Are you sure she was a goddess, not a woman?" She asked. They both nodded. It was very unlike a goddess to not go directly to the person they wanted to talk to. "Dea Charisma…" She said trying to remember what it meant, then she remembered a lecture her father had given her.

"She wants to talk to me?!" She cried, shocked. "Goddess Gift, the Goddess of all magic?!" She wasn't a popular goddess, but every one who had the Gift, Sight, or Hearing had been kissed with her magic, depending on how worthy they where in her eyes. She also controlled how much magic one had.

She could easily recall what her Father had told her, "She was the Original Goddess, the mother of them all. Threw her, the five main Gods and Goddesses where born. She, unlike her children, was very discreet and didn't like a lot of prayer and praise. Instead she left a mark on you, and disappeared; consequently forgotten to most."

"Why does she want me?" She asked. Chasitdy shrugged.

"You are the only one with all four Gifts. And your magic is directly drawn from mine. Infiniti…" Said a voice that seemed to be boom with all the force of thunder in a hurricane, but it also seemed to be as gental as a mother singing lullabies to her new born.

"But I don't have all four gifts, just wild and Gift… And my magic is my own, not infinite and… what?" She asked from her knees, which seemed to have buckled from the power in her voice.

"You are a Goddess of Power."

* * *

WHat do you think... Ya? or Yuck?? REVIEW FOR ME PLZ!!! 


	5. Time to Face the Problems

Dsiclaimer-- if Pierce doesnt claim it, i did it. [

TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYZ ROCK MY WORLD!! thanks so much for reviewing! and i would also like to appoligise for making you wait so long... i feel just awful. and believe me i have a ligidment(sp) reason as to why... Im going to pu ti t on my profile thingy if you wanna know why. but just know i really a, sorry! but anyway, this has been my first chance to do any creative writing that doesnt involve five paragraphs an introduction paragraph, and some old dead guy that is actually really boring, btu have to make look like he was importnat... anywayz...

READ AND REVIEW! -- and dont worry the next chapter is coming up soon. I just want five reviews (soon please... im already almost finished.) I made this one really long to help make up for lost time but there are some cliff hangers... oh, and on erequest... i really need a beta, so if you rwilling let me know (tell me in a comment and if your what im looking for ill let you know) but ya, i make a lot of mistakes and for a cause you will soon understand (just go to my profile) i cant really reread it.

okay now that i am done jibbering about nothing here it is

* * *

"Sarralyn, you don't know it, but what I tell you is true. When you where not even an unborn child yet, something much stronger than I or any of my children came to me. They spoke of two young girls who would save them in there time of need. Sarralyn, you and Chasitdy were kissed at birth with all the magic I could possibly give. Together, you two must save something you never even knew existed. I know this is very difficult to understand, but this all the information I can give to you." The goddess stopped for a second to allow her to take in what she had just heard. Sarra's head was spinning. None of what she was saying made any sense.

"Wha…" Sarra started. The Goddess hushed her gently.

"Listen, I know you have many questions, but I can not answer them. You two will understand in due time, but until then, destiny must run its coarse. I am sorry, but I can not tell you what, or who, or where, or even when. I must go; I can not leave my children alone for long. However, until we can speak again, my two youngest Goddesses of Power, you and Chasitdy, must learn the extent of all your powers. I can not help you until such a time."

"Me? I ain't a Goddess. You mus' be wrong. All I d' is slave work for a bitter ol' man." Chasitdy told the Goddess. Dea Charisma just smiled.

"Good night my children." She whispered. All of a sudden Sarra felt she that she couldn't keep her eyelids open a second longer. Over whelmed with fatigue she dropped to the floor. She was asleep before she even heard the two other children also drop.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sarralyn? Magelet, are you awake?" a familiar voice echoed in her head. She attempted to answer, but she was still so sleepy.

"It's no use, Numiar. Let her sleep, poor girl." Said someone else in the room. Her voice didn't echo as much, but Sarra still couldn't make out who it was.

"Kel, we need to find out what happened the Chelsline, we couldn't find him in his tower. He might be hiding in the Castle right now!" said a male voice who Sarralyn immediately recognized.

"Neal?" Sarralyn asked, groggily.

"Sarra! You're okay. I was so worried." Numiar exclaimed. Sarra had had just enough time to open her eyes to see her father long arms engulf her in a hug.

"Da, I can't breathe." Sarra gasped sarcastically. Numiar loosened his grip a little and leaned back. "If you ever pull another stunt like that one again, young lady, I might just have to…" He couldn't finish, he just pulled her back into a huge hug again.

"Sarra, I know you just woke up, but if you can, will you tell us what happened?" Lady Kel asked, trying hard to keep the impatience from her voice. She really wanted to know what happened. After all it wasn't every day a little girl challenged the world's best mage and survived.

Sarralyn recognized the impatience, though. But she assumed every one would want to know the story and did not want every one to hear from the little commen speaking girl who had been there.

Wait, what had happened to the little girl and boy? She hadn't even thought about them. Were they okay? How did they get out of the tower? How did she get out?

"Um… sure I can tell you. But what happened to the little children?" Sarra asked.

"They are here, but they are still asleep. Alanna is taking a look at them as we speak." Neal informed her quickly. Sarra could tell he wanted to know what had happened Just as bad as Kel did by the way he was so blunt, plus he did not add any sarcastic punch lines to it either.

Sarra sighed and slowly started to tell the story. She really didn't want to tell them because, well, she wasn't sure how they would react. Plus telling them had to mean it really happened and she wasn't sure if she was ready to except it yet. However, she gave in because she knew they had to know about Chelsline.

"Well, I guess I'll start where you stopped scrying dad, okay?" She started. Every one nodded, so she continued. "Well, I ran and then bumped into him, then he tried to hurt and… um, rape me." Sarra said quietly, looking at her feet. She felt stupid and embarrassed admitting that. "He put me in a body bind so I couldn't move and I knew I had to break it, so I tried to break it by using, you know, my raw power. And it worked! I got free, and, really angry at him, turned him into a cockroach so I could stomp him. Ya, so I killed him, will I get in any trouble for that?" Sarra asked, all of a sudden panicked. She hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm sure Roald will let that slide, Sarra." Kel said with a small smile on her lips.

"There's more, isn't there?" Neal asked, concern in his eyes. Sarra loved Neal; he was like an older brother to her. They could easily tell when someone was holding back something. Sarra even figured out that he and Yuki had eloped, once. However, when she was thirteen, he found out that she was going to sneak out to meet up with an older boy and had stopped her.

"Perhaps, a little bit more." Sarra admitted, glaring at Neal. She was awake now and functioning like normal, so she had a tad bit of her usual attitude back. "Anyway, so when I killed him I went to leave, but there was still a barrier. I found that odd because the magic didn't die when he did. Then I found those two little common speaking kids in the tower and found out that Chasitdy did all of Chelsline's big magic because he couldn't. He didn't hate me, Dad, he hated you. He said you left him at Carthak because you wanted to ruin his powers. He said you knew that they were going to break the barrier between the mortal realm and the Realm of the Gods. Any way I told the girl to take them down so we could leave, but they said I had to meet some one first. So I met her and we fell asleep." Sarra finished smiling.

"Sarralyn, finish." Her dad ordered. She rolled her eyes.

"I did." She replied shortly. "We fell asleep."

"Sarra." He warned.

"Fine, I had to meet a goddess. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like it is out of the ordinary for this family to talk to a goddess, after all, grandmamma is one. She told me a few things, you know, personal stuff, and said for us to go to sleep. That's all I remember."

"Well, what goddess was it?" Aly asked walking in.

"Wait a minute, weren't you all at Pirates Swoop?" Sarra asked, changing the subject. Aly fell for it.

"Yes, but we came had to come here for a few reasons. There have been a few problems. It's just, you know boring stuff…" Aly answered, nervously.

"Sarralyn… the Mother Goddess… Dea Charisma… Goddess of Power! and the little girl, they are all goddesses… they are the ones who have to fix it… all of the problems!" Alanna sputtered. Sarra slapped her hands to her head expecting every one to jump and over react at the news. However, she was the only one who understood what Alanna meant.

"Ma, calm your self. What in the world are you talking about?"

"The Mother Goddess told me what Dea Charisma wanted with Sarra, she and the young Chasitdy girl from the tower are the Goddesses of Power, and they are the ones who are supposed to stop the… you know, problems. Dea Charisma made them twin major Goddesses by power, even though they are not twins by birth. They are the ones who are going to stop it." Alanna explained, frantic.

"You talked Dea Charisma?" Numiar exclaimed shocked. He jumped up quickly form his chair in surprise, knocking it backwards onto Neal.

"Ow! Master Numiar, you hit me!" He cried. He still called Numiar, Master, partly out of respect and the other part, just because he knew it annoyed Numiar to no end. "And who is Dea Charisma?"

"The Goddess of Gift." Numiar said. "you know the goddess I taught you about all those years while you where a page? The same goddess you always skipped on tests or put, and I quote, 'I don't need to know about her. She never interferes with mortals anyway…'" Neal shrank back a little and Numiar lifted his eyebrows. "Nealan, did you learn anything from my classes?" Neal gulped.

Just then Daine walked in. Numiar, I need to talk to you and Sarra alone. Actually, I need to speak to you, Sarra, and Chasitdy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's the end of the discussion, Sarralyn. You will do this whether you want to or not. There is no choice or alternative. You two are twins by power." Daine said sternly. Sarra did not like this at all. Every one had suddenly gotten really cross with her and she no longer had any say in who she could talk to or what she could do.

"Ma, this is not fair! She is ages younger than me and she can't even speak correctly! Don't make me, please!" Sarra argued back. Her mother gave her a warning look.

"Sarralyn, she is only one year younger than you."

"Well, at the castle, she said she was ten. She doesn't even know her own age?"

"The poor girl has been a slave to Chelsline sense she was a baby, I don't imagine he celebrated her birthday." Daine retorted as she shut the door.

"Just great! I have to work with that little, awful speaking child now instead of Chelsline. This is not fair, I finally get Da to help me again and I have to share him with an uneducated little brat." Sarra whined to herself.

"Hello?" Greg, asked opening the door.

"Greg!" Sarra squealed as she ran over to hug him. However, he did not return the hug.

"How could you?" He asked, glaring at her. "You just left like that? I thought I would never see you again! I tried to get you to stay, but no, you let him manipulate you!"

Sarra looked down at her feet, tears starting in her eyes. Why was everyone against her? "Not you too. Look, I'm really sorry for just leaving like that, but I was scared. I couldn't lose Da, especially the way I had just yelled at him like that."

Greg didn't say anything, so Sarra let go and sat on her bed. She felt sick. Everything was wrong. Her Da was being strangely quiet around her, her mother seemed to be constantly cross with her, Alanna and Aly seemed to be distracted about her and Chasitdy teaming up to get rid of some 'problem' they wouldn't even tell her about. Chasitdy seemed like she wanted to be Sarra's new best friend and would not leave her alone, and now Greg was cross with her, too? Plus on top of all that, she was now a Goddess. Everything was going wrong!

Sarra started to cry. Greg sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so cross with you." He said. Sarra looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Greg smiled, then quickly grabbed her shoulders, pushed her back on to the bed, then straddled his legs over her stomach. Holding her down with his knees on her arms and his hands pressing her shoulders to the bed, he smiled.

"However, I can't let you just up and leave anymore, so I am going to force you to stay." He said. "I don't care if you are the Goddess of Power, you aren't going anywhere!"

"You know, now that I am a goddess you should bow down to me and worship at my feet." Sarra laughed back, her eyes glittering from her wet tears and the light in the room.

"Tell you what, I'll bow down and kiss you instead of worship you? How does that sound?"

"And how do you bow down, while holding that person down?" She asked sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows playfully, "Let me show you." While keeping his knees still on Sarra's arms, he leaned down low, and whispered in her ear, "I bow down my Goddess." And then kissed her.

Somehow, about ten minutes later, Sarra found herself as close to Greg as she possibly could get with out being on top of him, clinging to his neck and shoulders, still kissing him passionatly. Greg had his fingers running through her curly hair and messing with the back of her tunic.

"Greg… Greg, stop." She whispered, breaking the kiss.

"What's… what's wrong?" He asked, panting. He pulled her in to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"This is going a little too far." She said, looking at him in the eyes.

"But…" He complained slightly, not wanting to stop at all. He had been very into the moment.

"Greg, please." She begged him. Greg, however disappointed he was, gave his consent. "Thanks." She said, kissing him. When they parted a few seconds later, he put his arm around her and pulled her back to lie on the bed. Sarra put her head on his chest and he started to mess with her hair again. She contentedly drifted off to sleep to lullaby of his steady heart beat.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! okay, so this is it.

cliff hangers - 1.what are the 'problems'  
2. who or what do Chasidty and Sarra have to save and from what?  
3. Will Sarra work together with Chasidty?  
4. Sarra has all four gifts, but why doesn't she know it? an will she learn to use them all?  
5. She fell asleep with greg in her room? bound to caus esome problems...

Tell me if you have any ideas. [ i love it when ppl give me ways to put new twists on my stories. I f you give me a good idea and want me to use it, i will


	6. The Nightmare Night

**Disclaimer- anyone of the charicters you have read in book... not mine. Everyone else is [:**

Okay... hi everyone! thank you so much for reviewing! i can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. (i gotta warn you tho... at some points it might get close to be pg-13... a little bit of suggestion going on but i tried to keep it as clean as possible... so don't worry its nothing anyone can't handle... just no you have been warned)

* * *

"Thump, Thump, Thump…." The soft rhythm of hooves beating slow and constant echoed around Sarra. The noise was soft and soothing; making her feel as though every thing was perfect.

"Thump, Thump…" The horse she was riding continued onward over the seemingly never ending green hills. Scrunching up her face, Sarralyn squinted to see beyond the trees that blended in with the horizon, but it was no use. The sun was straight in her face: the only thing visible was the low, red sun and the pinkish, purple sky decorated with the crescent moon and a few dim stars hanging far above.

"Thump, Thump…." Still wondering where they were headed, she decided to ask the horse.

"_Everything is beautiful and all, but I would like to know where we are going. What's so amazing beyond those trees that you can't even stop for a rest?"_ Sarralyn spoke the words out loud, because Gregory was sitting right behind her, holding one hand on the reigns and the other around her waist.

She waited for the moment, but the horse did not respond.

"_Tell me where we are going. You are riding awful fast… is something important there?"_ She tried again. The same response was given. Slightly panicked, Sarralyn started to try again, but she realized that it was not that the horse had not heard, but she could not hear the horse! She had lost her animal speak.

"Thump, thump, Thump…" The horse sped on and on, with out the slightest intent upon stopping.

"Greg, why can't he talk to me? Why can't I hear him?" Sarra asked desperately, whipping around to face Greg, hoping to find reassurance in his eyes, however, the person she came to face was not Greg.

"Da?!" She cried in surprise. He had not been there a second ago, she could have sworn it. "Da, what are you doing? I want Greg, where is he?"

She looked behind her father and there was Greg, almost half-off the horse, clinging on to it for dear life. Shocked and scared, Sarra desperately reached for Greg's hand, but Numiar prevented her.

"You don't need him, my baby-girl. You need me, and only me. I won't let you help him; I won't let you need him. You need me now and you will always need me!" Numiar shouted angrily at Sarra.

"Da! I need him! I don't need you anymore, I'm all grown up. I still love you but I need him." Sarra cried, still desperately trying to reach Greg.

"You are my little Magelet, you will always need me! And any one who threatens that will have to deal with me!" He yelled at her. His face had turned bright red and his eyes seemed to be going wild.

"Da…?" Sara whispered, beginning to cry. This didn't seem like her father. He could lose his temper from time to time, sure, but he seemed to be out of his mind. He grabbed Sarra's shoulder and shook her, hard. His fingers dug in to her skin and she could feel his grip get so tight that it broke the bone. Sarra let out a scream, both from being in pain and being so frightened.

Numiar looked at his daughter and smiled evilly; then before Sarra could react, he grabbed behind Greg's neck and pried him away from the horse. With loud thud, Greg fell from the horse.

"Greg!" Sarra screamed, but it didn't help. The horse continued forward, while Greg laid limply on the ground, quickly disappearing into the distance.

"Thump, Thump… Thump, Thump…" The horse sped forward, leaving Greg behind to die. Sarra had never felt so alone and scared.

A fog quickly began to roll in, blocking everything from view. However, Sarra could hear her father laughing; the horse hoof beats continuing forward; and for a split second, Sarra could have sworn that she heard Master Glamin Chelsline horrific, evil laugh take the place of her fathers. Then she saw him, staring at her from her father's face!

* * *

Sarra bolted up after a wave of fear swept through her body. After searching her room for someone, Sarra relaxed as she realized that Greg was asleep right there by her side. 

"_Who's there… I'll bite you! Who… Who is there?"_ Poor Hopeful whimpered, sensing that Sarra was distressed.

"_Shh! Don't worry, Hopes, I just had bad dream. It scared me, that's all."_ Sarra mind spoke to him. The puppy relaxed a little, but he was still a little agitated.

"_Are you sure, because you seemed really scared…? And I thought I heard some one."_ The puppy was still whimpering a little, so Sarra called him up onto the bed.

"_Me too. I dreamed that Daddy was being almost… evil. I don't know, plus I thought I saw Chelsline. I guess it just scared me." _Sarra explained, still trying to make sure no one was in the room.

Once Sarra had finally convinced Hopeful no one was trying to hurt her, she went to lie back down for a few more hours of sleep, but just as she started to lay back down she realized two things. One, her shoulder was throbbing painfully and, two; she was wearing sweat soaked clothes.

"Eww…" She muttered to herself. Silently, she got off the bed and gathered up a fresh pair of clothes and went to put them on. She had managed to get her pants off, however, when she went to remove her tunic her left shoulder couldn't move!

"Owww!" She shrieked as a jolt of pain shot down her arm. Why was her shoulder hurting so badly? But she didn't ponder why for to long, after about a second of testing it out, she tried to heal it. She closed her eyes and searched for her healing powers, but as soon as her eyelids where shut, she saw his face, causing her to lose her focus

"Sarra, are you alright?" Sarra's shriek had woken Greg, who was now sitting up on the bed. He had a worried look on his face, like he was scared too.

"Uhh… ow! No, I don't think so. My shoulder feels like it broke in two." She muttered. "But I'll heal it in no time. Just give me a second." Again, she closed her eyes, this time ignoring the evil face, she reached for her magic. Again, it didn't work. It was like it was just a little too far out of reach.

"Sarra? What's wrong?" Greg asked, worried.

"I don't know!" She responded, shaken. "I just can't get my magic to work."

"Hear, maybe I can help, but I'm going to have to see it, do you care?" Sarra shook her head. "Alright, um… I'm going to have to tear it off of you."

"My arm?!"

"No! No, of coarse not. I mean your shirt. I have to be able to see your shoulder, so I'm going to rip your tunic enough so I can see your arm." He replied. His face had turned a slight shade of pink so he looked a little awkward and embarrassed.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Sarra asked, after he had hesitated a moment. Then she realized what was wrong. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh, please. How old are you? I have a breast band on for goddess sake!"

"Uhh, oh." He grunted shyly. "Here goes." Taking the top of her shirt he ripped to about half way down. "Oh Goddess! Sarra, what happened?!" Greg gasped.

Sarra looked down and saw that on her left shoulder had swollen to half its normal size and there was a bruise in the shape of a hand print about six inches long.

"My dream!" She shrieked, realizing after a second that in her dream her father had broken her shoulder, this shoulder! "This can't be happening!"

"Sarra, what do you mean your dream?"

"I had a nightmare and in it my fath… I mean someone grabbed my shoulder so hard it broke. I think… this can't be happening!" Sarra felt her heart speed up. This wasn't normal. Dreams weren't supposed to come true!

"Sarra, I can't fix this. My healing powers are not that good." Greg said, looking at her shoulder in disbelief. "But I can numb it until the morning. You won't be able to move your arm though." He explained. Sarra nodded her approval after once again trying and failing to reach for her magic.

Greg quickly ripped the rest of her tunic off and placed his hands gently on her shoulder. Sarra felt the cool tingle of magic touch and sink into her skin; then she didn't feel anything.

"I think it worked." She whispered, staring at her shoulder.

"Good, so now at least it won't hurt. Here, let me help you put this on so you won't get cold." He took off his shirt and handed it to her. Sarra smiled and took it. After a moment of fumbling into it, and a little (unneeded, but not unwanted) help from Greg she had the very large shirt on. "There, now you look beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now maybe we should get a little more sleep. It's got to be really late, I mean look at poor Hopeful!" She laughed. The dog was lying on his back with all four paws stuck up in the air and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"But how can I rest now? You woke me up and now you want me to go back to sleep with out even so much as a goodnight kiss?" He replied sarcastically, though in his heart the only reason he was procrastinating was because he sensed that something was wrong. First, he had a nightmare about Sarra's father breaking that shoulder and then him being pushed off a horse, and now she had hand print on the shoulder that had been hurt in his dream. It was all a little too weird for comfort. But to his relief Sarra gave him a small, mischievous smile.

"You want a kiss, well then; you're going to have to work for it!" She laughed, throwing a sheet over her and pulling it down around her as tight as she could, being actually very lose considering one arm still hung limply at her side.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult." Greg said, pretending to be distressed. "I mean, I'm going to have to pry the sheet from your one good arm and then hold you down. It should be even tougher now than it was last night!"

Greg quickly and easily whipped the sheet from Sarra's hand; then he grabbed her by the waste to hold her still. She playfully fought him by trying to hold him back with her hand, but as soon as she had lifted it up he began to tickle her causing her to roll into a tight ball. Still laughing, he pinned her down to the bed, the same way he done earlier that night, except this time he held only her good hand down and with his free hand he lightly grabbed her chin.

"Oh, darn. You win again." Sarra said, breathlessly. She had actually put up a hard fight and it had winded her.

"Yes, oh darn." Greg agreed. He leaned down and kissed her over and over, waiting for her to stop him, but she made no effort to make him quit, so he continued going as far as she would let him.

However, what the two young people didn't know was that a crow was watching them from the window. He sat there for several moments just watching the two young ones go from playful kissing to making-out passionately. Then, quickly, he flew away.

A moment later there was someone knocking on her window.

"Chelsline!" Sarra cried, fear poring into her heart.

"Wha…? Who?" Greg said, having not heard the knock.

The knock came again, faster and harder this time, impossible for Greg to ignore.

"Don't worry Sarra. It's not going to be Chelsline, I promise. I'll go see who it is if it will calm you down though." He got up and tiptoed to the window, ready for Numiar to jump up and try to strangle him. However, the hand that reached up to try and strangle him was not Numair's.

"What do you two think your doing?!" Came a voice from the window. Sarra felt her stomach unclench, then realizing who it was, reclench.

"Alanna? Is that you?" Sarra asked.

"And Aly."

"Oh, great." She muttered to herself.

"What are you two doing here? It has to be four in the morning; my Da probably isn't up yet." Greg said once Alanna had decided that killing Greg wasn't the answer. After helping Aly in through the window, he reached out to help Alanna, who smacked it away and scowled.

"And you would know that if you were at home, in **your** bed, not here in Sarralyn's!" Snapped Alanna.

"Mother, calm down. I said you could come as long as you didn't lose your temper… Actually I said you couldn't come when you lost you temper at home after Newat told me what they were doing in here, remember? Or perhaps you have already forgotten that you were ease dropping from outside our window" Aly snapped at her mother.

"I was not ease dropping! And when you said to stayI told you that I am you mother and I will do what I please, not the other way around." Alanna exclaimed.

"But you promised you wouldn't lose it!"

"It is not my fault you believed me!"

"We don't even know if anything even happened, mother, so just calm down!"

"I will not!"

"Uh, Alanna? Aly? What exactly are you doing here?" Greg tossed in, snapping the woman out of there fight, and in Sarra's eyes, their distraction.

"Greg…" Sarra muttered to herself, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut. Then maybe she could have come up with a good plan.

"Newat was flying back from… well that doesn't matter where he was coming from, just that he saw you two in here! Then he told me and Aly."

"Actually he told me, you where just ease dropping." Aly corrected again.

"Anyway," Alanna snapped at Aly, "we are here because of you two."

"Nothing happened!" Sarra exclaimed loudly. "I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"Sarra, if nothing happened, how come you wearing his shirt, why is Greg half-naked, and why are you two up at four in the morning making out in your bed?" Aly asked, accusingly.

"You don't believe me?" Sarra asked in disbelief to Aly, who had the sight. She gave a small shrug.

"The situation is a little to coincidental (sp)" Aly replied, receiving a nod from Alanna.

"Nothing happened! I'm wearing his shirt because he had to rip mine off because of the bruise and couldn't get anything else on, he is not wearing a shirt because I am wearing his, and we are both in my bed because we fell asleep last night because he was making sure I was alright. I woke up because I had a nightmare and when I woke up it must have woken him up." Sarra spelled out, making sure they knew she was angry with them for barging in.

"Then why were you kissing?" Alanna pressed for more details, but Aly stopped her.

"What bruise?" Aly asked, seeming to be worried.

"This one." She said trying to pull the tunic off. Greg walked over to help, but Sarra shot him a look, they were already in enough trouble.

When she had gotten it off, Aly and Alanna both gasped.

"Sarralyn, this was not there yesterday when I healed you. Let me see it." Alanna exclaimed. Sarra rolled her eyes, but let Alanna check her out anyway. She had intended for Alanna to do it, however she had hoped she would do sometime later in the morning.

"Sarra, I can heal this, but I'm going to show your mother this before I do." Alanna told her after she had explained her where she thought it had come from. "I'll go get her now. And Greg, you come with me!"

Greg sighed but followed, partly afraid of Alanna and partly because he knew Numiar would come in too, and once he got over the shock of his daughter's injury, he would probably want do something horrible to him. So, they both left the room.

"Sarra, I need to talk to you." Aly said after helping Sarra put Greg's shirt back on. Sarra had hoped to skip this speech but was not surprised Aly hadn't forgotten why she had come. Alanna was so easy to sidetrack, but Aly was a different story.

"Alright." Sarra sighed, making herself comfortable on the bed. Aly came and sat down next to her.

"Look, you told my mom you were just kissing and nothing happened. And that is all true, but you seemed to leave out the fact you had no intent on stopping either. Sarra, I know your life is a little crazy right now, but are you sure you know what your getting yourself into?"

"Aly, I'm not the little child you came to see last time you where here. I can handle this, I'm a woman now. No one can tell me what to do anymore, not you, not Aunt Alanna, not Ma, not Chelsline, and especially not Da!" Sarra told her.

"I know how you feel, you really, really like him I can see that, but I want to know two things. One, are you sure your ready for this? Your mother said this relationship has been only going on for a very short time. And two, are you sure your not doing this to get back at Numiar?"

"What are you, my mother? Aly I don't need this from you! I have too many people already trying to keep me a child, I thought you might be the one person I could talk to about this and understand, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Okay, well that answers my questions. You have no idea what your getting yourself into and you are trying to get back at your father." Aly said, with a mischievous smile. "I just know these things." She said answering the question Sarra was fixing to ask.

"Well, I'm glad you think this is funny." Sarra retorted angrily.

"Look, Sarra. I care about you, and even though you think you're all grown up, you're not. Look, your still fourteen and it won't be to much longer before Gregory is going to be sixteen. I didn't get involved like you where planning to do tonight until I was at least old enough to handle it. And even then it was still with Newat. Besides, what if you had continued with Greg tonight, do you have a charm?"

"First of all, I am going to be fifteen only two weeks after Greg turns sixteen, which is only four days away, I would say that is plenty old enough to make my own decisions. And second of all, I had planned on stopping tonight so it would not have mattered if I did or did not have a charm." Sarra snapped. She did not like the fact that Aly was winning the argument.

"Okay, then. Well, because you are getting older and maybe the next time you plan on stopping you accidentally to wait to long, I'll give you this." Aly pulled out a necklace from a pocket in her breaches. "I don't seem to be getting much use out of it much more, well, considering I'm pregnant… again. So here, you have it. Just be sure you can handle it before you need to use it."

Sarra let Aly put the charm around her neck, but didn't say anything. The conversation had just gotten really weird between them so now there was an awkward silence.

"So… is he a good kisser?" Aly asked. The question was so unexpected that Sarra couldn't help but burst out in laughter, which soon cause Aly to start laughing too.

Once things had gotten back to normal, Aly and Sarra started to have a normal conversation about nothing in particular. Mid-way through it there was a tap on the window. It was Greg.

"Sarra, I have to go back home. My parents are hopefully still asleep and haven't noticed I'm out. Which I'm sure won't matter later today when everybody here at the castle knows that I wasn't home, but I should probably not be here when you Da finds out I was here all night, He may try to kill me or through me off a horse or something!"

"Wait, Greg! What do you mean through you off a horse?"

"Nothing, I mean he is going to be mad. After all he wanted to kill me when he caught us kissing." Greg said. "Goodnight, Sarra."

"Goodnigh..." Sarra replied, but was cut off from finishing the word when he leaned in and kissed her, throwing her train of thought off track.

"Sarra!" Aly snapped to her when through the door they heard voices. Sarra nodded and silently shoed Greg away.

"Sarralyn, let me see it!" Numiar said, running in. Sarra jumped at the sound of his voice. He sounded almost angry. The same tone he had had in his voice in the dream. It was very first time in her life her father seemed threatening and aggressive. It caused her to draw away from him.

"Sarralyn, let me see your shoulder." He repeated loudly. It was there; that threatening tone was unmistakable, or at least to Sarra it was. To everybody else it concern and worry for his only daughter. The sound of his voice scared her so much that she couldn't move. For some reason every time he said anything or moved, all Sarra could think about was how he had hurt her in her dream.

"Sarralyn, you will listen to me. I want to see it. Stop ignoring me!" Sarra recoiled at the sound of his voice. Why was she so frightened? After all it was only a dream, and even then the person who had really scared her was that horrible man, Chelsline.

"Uncle Numiar, calm down! Don't get upset, she's scared." Aly jumped in. Sarra had never been so grateful Aly had the Sight. She could easily tell what was bothering some one and being the kind of person she was, she would never hesitate to come to someone's rescue.

"Scared? Sarralyn, why on earth are you scared of me?" Sarra could tell that her being frightened by him had hurt his feelings. But she just couldn't help it. The scene from her dream just kept replaying over and over in her head. All though he had calmed himself down, his presence was still scaring her. But why? It was only a dream!

Sarra couldn't help it, she loved her father, he only wanted to help her, but the dream… She hadn't realized it then, but now that her father was actually here and the dream had seemed so life like, she felt like she was standing in front of Chelsline, not her Daddy.

"Sarralyn, are you okay?"

"Make him leave! Just get him away." Sarra screamed as she jumped up and ran to Daine, who had entered the room with both Sir Neal and Newat only a moment after the mage.

She couldn't stand it any longer, she felt like she had just ripped her heart in two. On the one hand she wanted nothing more than for her father just to hug her and tell her every thing was going to be just fine, but on the other she felt that as long as he was here she couldn't so much as breath with out him hurting her. And aggregating her even more, she began to cry, in front of everybody, because of stupid dream!

"Numiar, maybe you should come out with me." Offered Newat. "Until she is a little better." Numiar nodded his head and exited with out a word, obviously very hurt. Sarra silently cursed herself as both Newat and Neal followed him out.

"Sarralyn, darling, why are frightened of your father? He loves you and was really worried, that's the reason he came in here like he did." Daine said soothingly. Sarra let out another sob. What in the God's realms was wrong with her? It was a DREAM!! "Nothing you did could ever change that, and if it's about Mr. Gregory, Alanna and I agreed that maybe your father would be better off knowing he was here." Daine finished, assuming that was why her daughter was so upset.

Sarra took in a big breathe and tried to regain control of her emotions. It took a few seconds, but she managed to dry her tears and calm down as best she could.

"Nothing happened, Ma. I guess it was just my nerves about this shoulder. I'm fine, I'll tell Daddy I'm okay in a moment."

"Sarra, if your ready I can heal it for you now." Alanna said, her temper now completely gone.

"Just get rid of it." Sarra replied annoyed. "I just want this whole night to be over with."

"Okay then, let me see it." Alanna said. Sarralyn removed her shirt for the millionth time that night and tossed it carelessly on the bed then let Alanna's purple magic begin to soak into her skin.

After what seemed like several minutes Alanna removed her magic.

"I can't get rid of it!" Alanna cried, some what horrified. She had never once in her life ever had trouble getting rid of a simple fracture and a bruise.

"Do not continue trying either. There is no way you will be able to do so." Bellowed a voice seeming to come from no where.

"No!! NO!" Screamed Sarra completely terrified. "No! It can't be! You're dead!"

"Like a mere idiot of a child could kill me!" Bellowed Chelsline's voice. Every one in the room, except Sarra began to frantically look around for his body, but it was no where to be found. Sarra, however, quickly grabbed the big t-shirt and rapped it around her, just to be sure he didn't try anything because he saw her wearing nothing but her underwear "I was and now again am the best Mage to ever live. Do you honestly believe that because you turned me into a bug you killed me? Of coarse not! All that did was free me from my mortal body, I now live in any person, memory, or dream I choose. Just because you can no longer see my body does not mean your battles are over, you little retch! No, they are far from over; I have only just begun to play this game with you. And I assure you that when I win I will have made yours and your father's lives so miserable that you will be begging for me to kill you. And I will have to kill those two little brats who served me to."

At that moment Numiar, Newat, and Neal all came running, having heard the voice and recognizing it.

"I will kill him!" Numiar screamed, desperately looking around.

"Ah, I see you have come to join in on our fun, have you, my old friend?" Chelsline's voice boomed from the thin air, startling Numiar. "Fine by me, and I assure you that when it's all over I will have gotten everything that I have ever wanted from you two. Lets see, you, Arum Draper, will be die in the end, but only after you know that I have gotten your daughter to be physically mine, emotionally wrecked, and lastly, that I have killed her. Well, I believe that's it." He said, laughing in that awful nasally, evil laugh that had haunted Sarra for such a long time. She was grateful to hear him say that was it, but he continued. "Oh, no, wait a second, I almost forgot to tell you, anything I do to her now, you can't fix. Like what happened to that shoulder. Your father really doesn't know his own strength does he? Well, sweet dreams my Power Goddess."

"You leave her alone! I will kill you I swear it! I swear!" Numiar yelled shaking his fist at the sky.

"But… He's gone… dead, I killed him… This isn't real… it just can't be." Sarra stuttered, completely beside her self with fear, hate, and confusion.

"It is real, my child. To real, I must say. And unfortunately it is up to you and you Twin by Power to stop him." Said the goddess Dea Charisma. She had just appeared in front of her. "Now, I informed you that you must save something of dire importance, I am very sorry that I have to tell you that this is who you must save it from. You see, he has something that makes it possible to live in the elements, like trees, people, even thoughts. It is called the Sempiterna; it is how we gods lived before the Realms. We could live through the world and people with out the constant problem of intermingling with mortals if we did not please to. However, he ended up with it and plans to use it to destroy anything that has power. And it will be all too possible with that, he may even rid us gods and goddesses of our powers and make us eternal slaves. There is nothing else I can do; it is all up to you two now." Then as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone.

It was too much for Sarra to take, the room began to spin, her stomach began to churn, her balance began to sway, her vision began to blur, and then all was gone. She passed out, but not until she felt herself fall hard to the floor below right on her ruined shoulder. The pain did her in; she let herself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay... i know it was a reallly long chapter... butas i kept writing ideas kept popping into my head and i just couldn't stop!! (i think its a sickness really...) no, but plz review! i wanna kno what you guys think and because i love reviews i want you guys to rview i would love for you to give me your thoughts about my ideas and about some of you own!

OO and btw, to MoriaRownlands222, i loved your idea to get daine to walk in on the two sleeping teens and i actually had it iwhere she found them asleep in there... but i ended up rewrting the whole chapter over again when i had a new idea and i wanted Aly to talk to her being alot closer in age... but i just wanted to let you kno i was soo close to using your idea and i wanted to thank you for your help!

**okayy... now for those reviews... do you think--**  
1. Sarra should stay scared at her father?  
2. Should Numiar discover Greg stayed there?  
3. Chasitdy should refuse to believe that she has to stop her evil master?  
4. Greg and Sarra's first real fight?  
5. Sarra does discover that she actually does have all the gifts?

Okay... just a few boring idea i had to throw out there... now tell me what you think? Sarra's stuck between being a woman and a child (btw for those of you who think that she is very young to be having those feelings keep in mind that about puberity is when they were thought to be almost grown and at sixteen they were considered adults) and she is having to deal with alot... what i wanna kno is do you guys like where the storie is going??

All ideas are VERY welcomed! I also love opinion... tell me whether or not you like it... just no hard core hate trash... if you really didn't like it that much you shoulda have stoppped reading it in the first chapter... however, if you just didn't like something about it tell me! i love to kno what people think, and I'll base my stories around what you guys like [: so ready set REVIEW!


	7. To Be Grown Up

I do not own any of the charicter copyrighted by Tamoria

Sry it has teken me so long to update... but i think every one will be pleased by this chapter. Well, i like it anyway. I wanna thank every one who reviewed alot!! you guys absolutely rock my socks! Anyway plz enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sarralyn, you need to wake up

"Sarralyn, you need to wake up." Daine said through the door. Sarra grumbled inaudibly to herself before gathering up more of her warm quilt and rolling over, trying to block out the annoying knocking. Of course that was not a good idea.

"Ow!" The girl cried, quickly sitting up and clutching her shoulder.

"Sarra?" This time Daine didn't even stop to knock, she sung the door open, almost frantically. "Are you alright?" She hadn't even looked to see if the girl was alright, instead she quickly glanced left to right, checking the room for something… or some one.

"Ow! Yes, I'm fine! It's just my da… Dumb shoulder! It _hurts_!" Sarra noticed Daine breathe a sigh of relief; obviously she had been expecting to see Chelsline in here. After a second of failing to heal her shoulder, Sarra sighed too and looked up. Her mother looked… different. She was wearing a smile, but it was forced, and under her eyes were dark bags. Almost as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. Her hair was very frizzy and lose ends sprang from the top of where she had tied her hair back and were they… Graying?

It was first time Sarra had ever looked at her mother and thought she looked, well, old.

"Ma, are you okay? You seem tired." Sarra said cautiously, not wanting to blurt out what she was really thinking.

"I'm fine, honey. But I need to talk to you about last night." She replied, not looking at her daughter. Instead she seemed transfixed on the pink wall that was behind Sarra.

Sarra sighed inwardly. She knew that she knew she wasn't going to get away with this. Not that she had done anything wrong! Gah, adults' just have to pry!

"Mother, I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything wrong. Greg was over because I was scared. I didn't want to tell Da because I knew he would over react." Sarra lied easily. She would have to remember to fill Greg in on that later. Shoot, they haven't talked to him about it already had they?

Daine was giving Sarra a very doubtful look. Gregory probably already told them everything!

"Even if that is so, I understand you don't want to go to me and your father about everything, but it's not fair to us. Sarra, we raised you better than to sneak a boy around behind our back!" Daine explained calmly. Her face looked hurt, like she had been slapped.

"Mother, it wasn't behind you back! It's just Da is so impossibly set that I'm still seven! I want to grow up, but he makes that impossible. I just wanted to feel safe, with out having Da think I'm still a little girl. I just want to be treated like the adult I am. I don't know why every one is having such a hard time with that!" Sarra said, raising her voice. Of course, her being to frighten to breathe in her front of her father probably didn't help her case at all.

"Sarralyn, you are still a girl. I know you think you're grown up, but being grown up is hard, and I don't want to you to have to suffer through that just yet. You are lucky; you have a place to live, friends and family. I was forced to grow up at the age of twelve when every one was killed. You have a choice of be young, take advantage of it." Daine said patiently. She was being reasonable and using guilt, making it hard to argue Sarra's point.

"Well, if I have the choice, I chose to be grown up!" Sarra spat. Her mother sighed and shook her head a little. Slowly she got up and turned to leave.

"Being grown up isn't as great as you seem to think, baby." Daine told her daughter before exiting.

"I'm not a baby…" Sarra grumbled quietly to herself. Stupid talks with her mother. She always was just to patient and understanding, but so stubborn! It was impossible to win with her!

Sarra sat on her bed, sulking for another few minutes before there was another knock on the door.

"Mother, if you're here for me to say sorry for talking to you like that, you're going to be disappointed."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not your mother." A voice at the door said.

"Oh, come on in then."

"Sarra, we need to talk." Numair said. Sarra was really beginning to hate that phrase.

"Da, look, I'm sorry I was acting like that last night, but I was so scared! Then after that dream, and Chelsline I couldn't think straight. I shouldn't have acted so scared. That was babyish of me, but I'm okay today, I promise." She explained, hoping that would be end of the conversation.

"Oh, that. I wasn't in here to talk about that." He said, sitting on the bed next to Sarra. He had a serious look on his face, not angry or disappointed, but like he had made a mistake.

Sarra felt her stomach tighten, her mother wouldn't have told him, would have she?

"Look, Father, I don't know what you want to talk about then." Darn, that was probably obvious.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you do. Because, other wise I will be force to believe the rumors that have been flying around the castle. And I'm not sure I want to believe those. Was it true that the Gregory boy stayed in your room last night?" Numair was being rather, well, not angry. He never reacted so calmly. She bet Daine had talked to him.

"Well, yes. But I'm sorry. Nothing happened; it was all just a big understanding. He came to check on me, and then he stayed and we fell asleep. That's all. Alanna just over reacted because I was wearing his shirt… which wasn't my fault. My shoulder was hurt, and he needed to see it to heal it. Then when he couldn't, he handed me his shirt to put back on. It was completely innocent, I swear! Then, I was scared because I didn't know what had happened, so I started to panic. He told me everything was okay, and kissed me. And then Alanna found us on the bed kissing… it was just really, really bad timing, I swear!" Sarra could tell there was a lot of anxiety in her voice. She was also rambling, probably could have stopped a while ago… and defiantly should have left the kissing part out.

Numiar looked closely at Sarra for a while, then sighed and gave a small smile. "Well, at least that's all that happened."

"What?" Sarra asked, bewildered by his reaction; or lack there of.

"Well, what can I say? You are my daughter; you were bound to become some what like me. It's just that you're my younger Magelet, and I don't want you to grow up with a bad reputation." He said, sighing. He had a sad look on his face, like he was reliving a bad memory.

"What are you talking about?" Sarra finally managed. She was staring at her father; he was talking about something that happened years ago, something he had kept hidden from her. He was embarrassed by it.

"Look, when I was a young bachelor, I was powerful, desirable, and well, I was, what your mother calls 'canoodling' about the same age as you."

"Stop! No! No more! I don't want to know any more about you and _that_! Please, that was awkward enough with Ma talking about it! I swear, I won't do anything like this again; please let's just drop this!" This conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Sarra was mortified and had had more than enough. Not to mention she knew she had to be as red as the kitchen's tomatoes.

Numiar laughed, gave his daughter a gentle hug. "Good, I believe I can drop this conversation then. However, you will not be allowed out of the castle for a very, very long time. And you may only see that Gregory boy with permission from me or your mother. And know that we have Newat making the crows keep a close eye on you." Numiar was smiling. Dang, he had won. He knew that she would get uncomfortable talking about that with him, so she had readily agreed to his demands.

"Well, can I see him now?" Numiar nodded his head at her request, and then left closing the door. "Oh, and apologize to your mother before you leave!" She heard through the door.

Sarra couldn't help it, she laughed. Numiar knew how to play the cards. He had gotten the truth, her apology, her to except her punishment with out any argument, and now he was getting her to apologize to her mother!

Sarra was quickly dressed, apologized briefly, then sped off to the cafeteria. Hopefully he would be there. Unfortunately, it was not him she ran into.

"Ewf!" She huffed as her bad shoulder hit a young girl. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she puffed grabbing at it.

"Oh! Ur' Sorry!" Said the girl. Sarra looked over to see who it was. This girl was tiny, she was dressed simply, in clothes that were a good bit to big, her hair was everywhere and hung straight in her face, hiding a bunch of freckles, but it was her boggling green eyes that had sparked Sarra's memory.

"What are you doing here?" Sarra asked, not intending to sound rude.

"Er, I was eat'n some of this 'ere br'fest." She said, pointing over to a small table where there was an apple and a bowl of porridge "I 'an heal that for ya." She said quietly, looking at the shoulder was clutching.

"No, you could not. I couldn't even do that." She replied brattily. That stupid common put her in a bad mood. "Please talk like an intelligent human being. Keep talking in common I'm going to have to slap you silly."

"Oh! Sorry." She responded, and then went to walk off. Sarra grumbled to herself.

"Er, girl?" What was her name? "Wait, look sorry. I've just had a bad night."

"Cassy, please"

"Um, okay, Cassy. Look if you think you can heal my shoulder, please give it a try."

"Okay, I will try." Sarra could tell that she was thinking hard about her words. "Could ya' maybe bend down, miss?"

"Um, okay. It's Sarra by the way." Sarra dropped to her knees, and then watched as the girl squinted her eyes. She could feel her magic, and could even see it surrounding her; to Sarra's surprise it was the same color as hers was; very bright pink. The girl laid it on her hand on her shoulder carefully and slowly let her magic sink in. It was easing the pain, but not healing it. The girl seemed like if she had a little help, she could get it, so Sarra searched quickly for her magic and then laid her hand on top of Cassy's. As soon as there skin touched, the magic shown white and her shoulder was instantly better.

They both jumped away quickly, shocked by the reaction.

"What?! What happened?" Sarra managed, looking wide eyed at Cassy. There girl looked just as shocked as Sarra felt.

"That was Awesome!" She heard someone say, but she ignore them.

"Coul' tha' really happen?" Cassy spluttered.

"Sarra? Are you okay?" There was a comforting voice, Gregory's. He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Yes, fine. How did you do that?" She asked Chasitdy.

"I didn'! We did!"

"That was awesome, Sarralyn!" There was that same person. Finally realizing that she had just ignored him she turned to see Nealan.

"You think!?" Sarra said, sarcastically. Neal laughed and nodded.

"Um, Neal, Chasitdy, right? Do you think Sarra and I could have a minute?" Cassy quickly nodded then sped off toward her little brother at the end of the room. Sarra made a mental note to talk to her the next chance she got. Neal gave a suspicious look at Greg, but didn't move.

"Sir Neal? Please, I have permission to see him." Sarra added. Neal still looked suspicious but slowly moved away.

"Are you sure your alright?" The girl nodded, so he continued, "I need to talk to you about last night." He whispered in her ear. Sarra cringed. She absolutely hated those words now.

"Kay." She gave in, letting Greg lead her away from the Cafeteria. She was testing her shoulder out, when they stopped.

"Here, come in." He held a door open to his parent's rooms, not far from the stables.

"So, what about last night?" Sarra asked reluctantly.

"Well, this." He said kissing her. Well, this was already better than she had imagined it would go, so she gave in, kissing back. He was acting weird though. He wasn't being his fun self, instead he was being rough. Sarra pulled away at last. However, Greg was being difficult. He pulled her back closer and kissed her on the cheek, chin, neck, and her hair.

"Um, Greg? Greg, could you stop for a second." Wow, who knew that would be so hard to say?

"No." He muttered, never breaking contact. He put both his hands on her chin and pulled her lips back to his. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. It was when he started to try and pull her shirt off that Sarra used magic to sting him into reality.

"I said _stop_!" She cried, pulling away as soon as she could. "What do you think your doing?!" she spluttered.

"What you wanted last night." He said, again trying to get closer to her.

"Idiot! Stop!" She yelled at him. Was he trying to get her grounded even longer?

"I don't think you really mean that." He said, smiling.

"I do, so stop!"

"You didn't say that last night." He said, trying once again to pull her into a kiss. This time, she used her hand and slapped him, hard.

"OW!" He yelled.

"I. Said. Stop!" Sarra said menacingly, doing her best to keep her voice even.

"Fine." He growled. He rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped, Sarra didn't know it, but she had some powerful slaps. "What did you want then?"

"For you to stop acting like an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Then stop acting like one! I told you to stop and I meant it!" Sarra told him harshly. Greg stared at her for a minute then dropped down on a chair. He was mad. 'Good' thought Sarra.

"Well, fine if you feel that way." Greg pouted. He had a great resemblance to a two-year-old pouting. Sarra rolled her eyes.

"Act your age, for Goddess sake, and have some control!"

"Oh, that's what this is all about than!" He yelled at her.

"What?"

"Now that your some goddess your better than me? Is that what you want? You want to be treated like the Goddess you are? Well, then Fine! I bow at your feet. I am not worthy!" He spat out. He was glaring at her. Who was this? Grag never acted like this… he was always so understanding and nice. And why was he so mad? And what right did he have to say that?

"What?! How… how could you even say that?!" She screamed at him. Where in the world was he getting this from?

The look on his face had her very close to crying now. Was he going to leave her?

"Well, that's obviously what you want!" He yelled back, getting to his feet. "You're some goddess, you know that!"

"wha-What?"

"You heard me, Goddess Sarra!"

"How? I don't even _want_ this, you know that? I don't want to be _cursed_ with this. I thought you of every one understood why I wouldn't want this. Having really good power almost cost me my life _and_ my family! What do think this could do? _I don't want this_!" Sarra screamed, she was crying now. Tears where streaming down her face. She was arguing with the one person she saw as a refuge. He was her safe spot, now he hated her for something she couldn't control!

"Don't cry! For Mithros sake, don't cry!"

"I don't want to see you again! Don't talk to me!" She screamed racing from the room. She continued running, down the halls, around corners, dodging people left and right. She heard her name being yelled a few times by friends, but she ignored them. She continued running until she reached her parents rooms. As soon as she had gotten in the room she slammed the door shut hard, magically locked it, then fell to the floor crying even harder than before.

She felt herself being swept up into someone's arms and carried to her room. She was laid down on her bed, and she continued crying, until she fell asleep. Whoever had carried her into there had quickly left, anger surging off them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sarra woke a couple of hours later, unhappy and dazed. Beside her was her mother, stroking her hair.

"I don't want this, mama." She whispered quietly. Daine nodded slowly, then gave a sad smile.

"I know baby. Of course you don't want this. You don't even have to except this, you choose your own fate."

"That's a lie, you know it, Daddy knows it, and now I know it. I have no choice." Sarra whispered, she was starting to cry again.

"You do have a say. You have more of a choice over your fate than you know. I'm sorry baby, but its things like this that makes us grow up. You choose to make the best of it, or you give in to it."

"Well, that's just wonderful." Sarra said, angrily. Now her mother was letting her grow up!

"I'm sorry baby, but if it makes you feel any batter, your Daddy went out to find Gregory."

"Why would _that_ make me feel better? He hates me!"

"Your father?"

"No Gregory. And I hate him!"

"Oh, then do you want him to go back home?" Daine asked, she was obviously confused.

"Yes, tell him I told him I didn't want to talk to him again!"

"Oh, okay…" She got up and left, returning a few minutes later. "Your father wants to know if he has your permission to hunt him down and make him sorry." She had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Gregory had explained what had happened when they asked him to leave, and Numiar had gotten angry. As soon as the boy had left he had wanted to kill him.

"Be my guest." Sarra yelled, loudly. She heard the door open and her father yell, 'come back here! I think me and you need to have a word, Mr. Gregory!'

Sarra smiled, but she was hurt. This was more than just a fight with her lover; it was about finally realizing she had no choice about her destiny. Gregory had forced her to realize that. She had been chosen, and no matter how bad she just wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, it was too late. The phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for' popped into her head. She had wanted be grown less than a few hours ago, but was it really worth it?

o0o0o0o0o0

Yes! So now the story is seriously going to get interesting.  
And dont worry, i have no plans of Greg and Sarra breaking up... or numiar killing him  
I just had to put this in there

Oh and no wthat Sarra has finally realized she has to take on this responsibility  
the real fun begins.

So every one review! Tell me what you think!

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
then ill update asap...  
sorry about how short this chapter is too


	8. Back from the Dead

Disclaimer -- I own the people you didn't see in Tamora Pierces books

Okay, ya'll sorry it took so long to get the chapter up... I have had it written for a while, but littterally right after i had finished it somethinhg happened. I kind of forgot about most of my writting for a while, so i appoligize. Any way, its not a very good chapter, so again i apoligize. The next chapter will come up sooner and better, i promise

--

"Wha… What is going on

"Wha… What's going on?" Sarra yawned sleepily. It had to be the middle of the night. All she wanted to do was sleep, and be under the warmth of her covers, and to be snuggled up close to Gre… Dang it! That had happened.

For a second Sarra had actually forgotten about it. Like everything was okay, but she knew it wasn't. Yesterday, or more like only a few hours ago, had been the worst day of her life. Well, other than her shoulder completely being healed, that was kind of cool, but aside from that, everything just basically really stunk.

Now, that very night, something else was happening. She had heard a bunch of running and wondered at first if the Queens Own had had something happen, but the more she listened, the more it sounded like, every one in the entire castle, running silently. How odd.

"Shh! Be quite!" Some one hissed. Sarra jumped in surprise, there was some one sitting at the edge of her bed; a someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Or at least, they had not been there a few moments before.

"What the..?! Who's there?" Sarra gasped. She couldn't quite make out the figure, but who ever it was, it was guy and they seemed right at home on the edge of her bed. Was it Greg? Had he come by to apologize? Or maybe he was just trying to sneak a peak at her while she wasn't talking to him? Maybe he had just come by because he missed her!

"Greg, S'that you?" She mumbled lowly, trying to keep her voice down now. She had heard a small crash outside in the hall. People were definitely running, but from what?

"No, it's not your stupid lover! You would think a _goddess_ would be able to figure out it was her own brother." Riki hissed. "Now, really, shut up! I thought I heard Chelsline and our parents aren't here. If he figures out you're in here, we are both done for!"

"Chelsline?!" Holy crap, Sarra had not been prepared for that. Great, so on top of having the worst day of her life, she was also going to be killed by her non-dead ex-tutor. The day just kept getting better!

Quietly she sat listening, she heard nothing but she closed her eyes anyway to attempt to hear who had been running. The foot steps had stopped now, it was really still and quiet. It felt eerie, not peaceful. What ever was going on was really, really bad, and where on earth were there parents? Did they usually sneak out late at night like this, or did they just pick a really bad night to disappear?

There was another loud crash, this time closer. Then another, and another. However, she couldn't hear any one near at all. She couldn't even feel people around… except for Riki. Either glass seemed to be falling all over for no apparent reason, or some one _not_ there was breaking stuff. Neither seemed to be logical, or comforting.

"What do we do?" Riki finally managed in a small voice. Sara hadn't even thought of how scared her brother probably was.

"Well, I don't hear anything," The crashing had just stopped. This was really strange! "So I think I'll go see what's going on." She decided, sounding braver than she felt. Riki looked up into Sarra's eyes, and then nodded stiffly.

"Don't be go- gone too long." He managed, his voice breaking from fright. Sarra gave a small smile then slowly got up, ready to use her magic if necessary. She slowly stalked out of their Living rooms and into the castle halls.

Sarra felt herself relax as she realized nothing was outside her door aside from broken glass, of which she carefully avoided… or anywhere around for that matter. She started to walk own the hall, where she a small vase broken to a million pieces on the floor, but there were no people anywhere around. Maybe it was just the Queen's Own? But what were they doing here… and why in the world would they have thrown some many expensive things around? Could they be rebelling? However, these thoughts were just wishes really, deep down she knew what was happening.

Then, her heart stopped when she heard someone behind her.

"Hello Sarralyn." A nasally voice said coolly. She swallowed slowly; then turned around, and was quite surprised to see nothing. She knew she had heard Chelsline, but where was he? "Ah, am I really over there Sarralyn? For all you know, I could be standing right next to you. Or even above you. I could even be standing exactly where you are now."

Sarra felt her stomach tighten; it was true, she had no idea where he was… or even if she could hurt him if she needed to. What if she was really standing _inside_ of him?! The very thought made her nauseas. Then, everything from fighting to running slipped her mind and only one thing became important, survival.

"I – I – I- can't- bre-athe!" she gasped, it was like all of her oxygen had sucked out of her. He must still be able to use his power because he all of sudden threw across the room. With a loud THUD she hit the wall, hard. Then before she could even react, she saw him. He had changed himself so she now could see him, but it wasn't _really_ him. He looked cloudy, like a solid ghost. His feature no longer looked sharp, but it was twisted and blurred. And – was he taller?

Sarra would have guessed he had no substance, except he came over and slapped her, hard. She felt her nose begin to bleed, but she could barely think straight, there still seemed to be no oxygen in the room. He wasn't fighting fair, instead he kept her from being able to defend herself.

"That," He declared, "Is what you get for breaking my bind! And this," He slapped her again, this time even harder – where was he getting all this strength from?? "is for getting away and stealing my peace of scum of a slave girl! And this," This time he picked her up, spun her around, hit her head into the wall VERY hard, then threw across the room again. With a huge bang, she collided, and then managed to crack the wall.

Sarra could feel herself slipping in to darkness; it was just too hard to stay conscious. She was to far gone to even feel pain, she just wanted to let go and sleep. However, she could feel all to well what happened next. This is what sent her over the edge and she fainted, but before she could be completely gone she heard one him one last time.

"was for killing me. And this, " He leaned and kissed her hard in the mouth, full of anger and hate, causing her lips to bleed where he place his mouth, and continued, full force, hard and hateful, "Is for your father."

Then it was black and cold.

"Sarralyn?! Sarralyn! Sarralyn, please wake up! Sarralyn!" She could hear someone whispering somewhere very far in the distance. She wanted very badly just to say "_What do you want?_" but nothing came. Instead, the whispering became more dream like.

"She is dead! You don't believe me Arram? She hasn't breathed for almost twenty minutes. Your pride and joy is gone."

"Sarra, wake up, baby, wake up."

"_I am not a baby"_ she could almost feel herself say, but the whispering didn't hear her.

"Ya's gonna pay, mast'r Chelsline! Ya'll se'!" A young voice screamed. For once, maybe even in just a dream, the stupid common didn't bother her. Or perhaps she just wasn't really registering the annoying talking?

"Sarra? Please, please get up."

"_Oh, come on! Da, I just want a few minutes of peace!"_

"Chelsline, you will pay for this! I will kill you with my own hands! I swear you will pay for this! I will kill you!!" Wow, was that her... mother? Did she even get angry?

Then there was a loud 'Vrumth!' and Sarra felt her lungs expand then she slipped into darkness once again.

Sarra came back to herself, extremely, extremely slowly. At first she barely even registered some one was talking, but then she began to understand. It took only a second after that for her to realize that it was her mother and Alanna talking to each other… about her.

"Alanna? How is she today?" Daine asked, warily. Alanna sighed, defeated.

"No worse, but not better." There was a smell pause, then a in a small defeated whisper, "Daine, I'm sorry, but I don't know if she will wake up after this. She couldn't breathe for about twenty minutes, its miracle she is still here."

"She will wake up." Daine said confidently. But she sighed shortly after. "I know." She whispered; her voice breaking. Was she crying?

They sat there in silence for second, then someone knocked.

"Daine sniffed, but called them in.

"Hello. How is she?" A young voice said. It was Cassy, but was she really not using common?! Man, how long had she been out?

"Same." A sad voice said, not two feet from her head. It was her father, no doubt about it.

"Oh."

"It was today, wasn't. I mean, not today, today, but this date, sort of. That's why every one is here? And she still isn't getting better?" Riki asked, quietly. Then she heard him start sniffling. "I asked her to go… I think I kil- hurt my sister because I was scared. She can't die because of me."

Sarra really just wanted to open her eyes and scream, "Okay, I'm fine! I'm right here and just fine!" but her body wouldn't reply. Instead she just lay there, listening. Again, more silence, sad, lamenting silence. Was she actually dead or something?

The quite was broken though. Some one slid a chair across the floor and it fell over. "I can't take this any more! Goddess, she HAS to wake up! She can't just die! At least not now, I have to say sorry! I hate this, can't I just die in her place?!" Then, she heard sobbing. Someone snapped and now they were crying.

However, it was a voice she knew well, and couldn't even bear the thought of hurting, even if she wasn't awake. I took all of her will power, but Sarra peaked an eye slowly open. Around her the room was filled people, her father, mother, brother, Cassy, Alanna, Aly –wow- how pregnant was she? -, Ouna, and there was Greg. He was sobbing onto Ouna, who was holding him tightly, crying also. Actually every one in the room was crying, all looking at Gregory.

It looked as if they were crying for a lost love one, but she was sitting right there, with a killer headache, a funny taste in her mouth, and aching lungs, unable to move any part of her body with out excruciating pain, so she must be alive. Right? Otherwise, being dead was really going to suck… and hurt!

She tried to sit up, but even putting forth the effort hurt to bad to bear, so she stopped and attempted to speak, but again, it hurt. So, in a last desperate attempt to get people to look at her, she took a huge breathe and slowly managed, "owww."

Her voice was completely gone and honestly, she couldn't even hear it herself, but immediately Greg looked up. He was the only one who heard apparently, but his abrupt snap to look at Sarra got every one to look at her too.

"Sarralyn!"

"Mithros!"

"Goddess!"

"My Little Magelet!"

"My Baby!"

She heard all at once, three people gasped, two jumped up, one didn't move, then two hugged her, hard and painfully.

"Ow!" She yelped, this time her voice had some conviction in it. The two people immediately let go and Sarra took a good look at them. It was both her parents, go figure.

"Oh Sarra, I thought we had lost you!"

"Not – so – loud." She gasped slowly, man her head HURT! And why on earth did every one look so surprised? She couldn't have been out for what a day at most, right?

"Oh, Sarra. My Sarra, your talking and everything, your back!" Greg finally managed to speak. He looked so over whelmed he might have passed out. Then, as he looked at her, Sarra felt that hurt again, he had acted like a total jerk to her, and at her unstable, completely groggy mental state, she was suddenly extremely angry. He was supposed to have been the last person to kiss her, he wasn't supposed to have left her that night. And where had her parents been when she had gotten hurt? After all, like every one kept pointing out, she _was_ only fifteen.

"I – thought I –wasn't talking to- you." She managed, her breathes were short and staggered. Her throat was on fire, and her having to take bunch of shallow breaths hurt her stomach and caused her to tire.

"What? Oh Sarra! Please, please, I love you! I do, I can't even remember why we fought. It was just so long ago. I miss you so much. Please, don't… I'm sorry, I was just…" He couldn't even finish his sentence he had gotten so upset. However, the one statement, 'it was so long ago' had caught her attention.

"Long ago?" she questioned. Then she saw her mother give her father a questioning look, and Alanna give Aly the same, as well as with Cassy and Riki, the only person who even who kept his eyes on her was Greg.

"Sarra do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Chelsline attacked the castle. He used a spell and deprived you of oxygen as well as hurt you really badly. When you're Mother and Father got there, you were out cold. Chelsline explained what happened, though we are not sure if it actually happened like that or not, and then as soon as Chasitdy got there, he said you were dead then disappeared. For some reason, when Cassy touched you, you could breathe again. She saved you." Aly answered, it was the first thing she had said.

"Oh." She managed, then realized he hadn't answered her question. "How long though?" he voice was coming clearer now, and she didn't need to take so many breaths between.

"Three months now."

"What?!" She gasped, she had sat up quickly and felt the room spin.

"Angel, I know it's a long time, but you are okay now, that's all that matters." He father said, quietly, trying to soothe her.

"Well, of course - I'm fine!" She snapped. "I could hear you - guys and everything, - I kept saying I was - fine, over and over, but _you -_ wouldn't listen." Sarra insisted. And it was true, she had heard a bunch of conversations, and they would _never_ listen!

"Do you know what's happened then?" Cassy was the one who spoke. Man, she had lost her common all together! How was that even possible?

"Probably not, considering all - you ever said was about me, and you - acted like I was dead."

"We are at war. Chelsline is back, full force. And, despite the fact that Daine ruined the whole west wing of the Castle when she thought you were dead, we have the queen and king helping you and Cassy as best they can."

"Me and Cassy? – Ma, you ruined the castle?"

"I thought you were dead, I got angry." She replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Where have I heard those words before?" Numair mused aloud, laughing as Daine blushed slightly. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled, but there was still a redish-tint to her face.

"but, me and Cassy?" She asked, ignoring he whole castle incident, she would come back to that later. "What does that mean?"

"Sarra, baby, you and Cassy are the only ones who are stronger than the magic Chelsline has now. For some reason, you two together are the perfect match. I think it's apparently called Twins-by-power. I have only ever heard about it many, many years ago. I think I saw it in the shortest paragraph I have read, but when two are blessed with half of infinite power, then together they have complete power. Unfortunately, it is almost impossible to learn to control, especially with two teenage children." Numair recited. He was always prepared to give a lecture about something.

"I'm not _that_ young! And Cassy isn't a teenager."

"Actually, yes, she is. They just forgot to tell her a few years that she was a year older. Apparently a focus can tell you about the person, too. She just turned thirteen two weeks ago."

"You thought you were three years younger than actually were?" Sarra gaped. Cassy shrugged, apparently unfazed by it.

"So, you expect me and Cassy to stop the war? Are you insane?"

Aly smiled, "Leaving fate in your hands, I believe we have to be."

It took two weeks for Sarra to feel completely like herself again, well, technically three months and two weeks, but it didn't feel like it, so she just went with two weeks.

And because she and Cassy were supposedly supposed to save the world, they had started to spend a lot of time together. It was weird how easily they clicked. One day, Cassy had just gone from some common-speaking pest to her best friend. Which was weird for Sarra, she grew up with a bunch of older people and had never actually had a best friend before.

Plus, the very best part, she and Greg were completely back to normal, though every once in while Sarra had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She knew they had never actually patched up their fight and it was slowly torturing her knowing something had happened between them, but she didn't know why.

Oh, and she had been officially been un-grounded. No more being stuck in her room being watched by crows. Her Ma had decided that being unconscious for three months sufficed good enough.

"Hey – Wait up!" Sarra called to Cassy, who was running toward the Cafeteria, the one part of the west wing that had not been demolished. Actually it wasn't that it was demolished at all, but it needed a lot of cleaning. Apparently Daine had decided that all of the big animals in like a hundred square miles should try and attack where Chelsline could have gotten to, However, her attempt hadn't worked well, considering he could now just disappear one second and end up on the other side of the world.

"Kay!" She called, slowing her pace for Sarra to catch up. "So, what de' he say? Come'n tell me!" She asked. Sarra laughed, hard. Apparently Cassy had grown a huge crush on Riki while she had been asleep, and now that Sarra was better, _he_ was her next mission. Which, had Sarra been willing to look past the fact that he was her brother, they could be cute together, Riki after all was only a few months older and, whether or not Sarra would ever admit it, was better looking than most. They both were.

"you do know he is gross, right?" Sarra pointed out, yet again.

"No he's not!" She retorted, but then shrugged. "Well, nottin I can't fix."

Sarra rolled her eyes, "I haven't said anything yet. Actually I don't usually say much to him… It might be obvious if I just start chatting to him about you, you know? – besides, if you would _try_ and do your hair, and wash your face, and find some clothing that actually fit, you might have a better chance."

"I don't care bout what I look like." She said, shrugging. Sarra laughed, it was apparent. Though, some how, no mater how grungy she looked, Cassy always had a certain beauty that couldn't really be explained. It was probably the mixture of her young features, her huge green eyes, and her smile. Together that made her absolutely beautiful. Now, Sarra just had to get her to clean herself up a bit, then she would be out-of-this-world amazing!

"Sara! Over here!" Greg called to her. Today was his last day before leaving to go to Pirate's Swoop with his family. She would follow in a couple of days, as soon as her father was done teaching the young Pages.

"You mind?" She asked Cassy, who laughed.

"I would, 'cept if didn't go to him I would assume that you were extremely sick and it would take all day for you convince your parents that you are actually just fine. And even then, they probably would have Alanna check you anyway."

"You are the best." Sarra smiled.

"Yup." She said, heading off towards her brother, who was sitting at a far table.

Sarra walked quickly over to Gregory, where he and a few friends where sitting.

"Hey love." He said, patting the seat next to him, where clearly he intended for her to sit. Sarra immediately started that way, however before she could make it there a boy named Cole of Brimming had quickly plopped down there; then put his arm around Greg holding him uncomfortably close.

"Hello, my Snochums" He said, then batted his eyes flirtatiously.

"Ew! Gross! get off me man!" Greg immediately said shaking him lose. All the guys at the table laughed. It was, of course, all a joke.

"What?! Are you saying we should brake up?" Cole asked, pretending to be devastated.

"Exactly, so Get off!" Greg said immediately. Cole laughed and shrugged, then let go. However, he made no attempt to move and it left no where for Sarra to sit. "Man, move." Greg said, shoving him. Cole didn't budge though, obviously knowing he was being nuisance.

"It don't have her name on it."

"Fine." Greg submitted. Sarra felt her heart stop, of course he would rather sit with his friends than with her his last day, after all she would see him again in a few days.

"Oh… um, okay. I guess I'll sit Cassy, then. Greg I guess I'll see.." she didn't finish though, Greg cut her off.

"No you don't. there is a special seat for you right here." He said, patting his lap. Sara felt her stomach flip-flop. He usually wasn't real flirty with his friends around, and he had more respect for her than to treat her like arm candy, so she was just one of the guys with his friends, well, just that she was a girl and she sat a little closer and he would kiss her lightly every so often. But other than that, she was just like the rest of them.

"Okay." She said giddily, realizing once a few of them snickered, that she must have looked really stupid grinning like that. However, with as much dignity as she could, she sat down on his lap. He reached around her waist and grabbed her hand; then after kissing her hello, he went back to the conversation.

Sarra hadn't touched a bite of her food for twenty minutes and the meat was cold, however, she was never hungry anymore so it didn't bother her. But it was obviously bothered Greg cause he kept saying, "Sarra, aren't you hungry?" Sarra would always shrug then he would reply saying, "Would you please eat? At least for me?" Then she would smile and say, "If you kiss me first." Then he would kiss her and completely forget what he wanted her to do in the first place.

About the third time they had done this, they had completely forgotten about the guys around them, who had realized only a few minutes after Sarra sat down that they had completely lost their buddy and where now wrapped up in there own conversation about some bloody and gory stories about battles they had seen.

This suited Sarra just fine, they had just gotten to the part where she said, "If you kiss me first." Of course he obliged and kissed her, again. Then again. However, there was a loud thud that caught there attention.

Cole, who had now moved to the other side of the table, was on the floor. Numair had sat down, completely knocking Cole off his seat.

"Hello." He smiled, eyeing Greg. "What are we doing over here?" He asked in an overly innocent voice.

"Nothing." Sarra growled. Was he seriously over here, with Greg's and her friends? At the breakfast table?

"Oh? Sarra, did you know there is an empty seat beside you?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps it would be best to use it?"

"Perhaps it would." Sarra growled, however she did not attempt to move.

"Greg, you leave today, right?" He merely nodded; apparently Numair had scarred him for life the night after their fight. Now, Greg was petrified of him.

"Good, now my little Magelet, would you mind excusing yourself from that very inappropriate position and follow me and Cassy out the door. Oh, you may of course say good bye." He however, was watching extremely closely, which cause Greg to merely give Sarra a small squeeze and a kiss on the hand.

"You are a complete jerk, you know that? I shouldn't even talk to you! Can't you just let me alone?!" Sarra cried at her father as soon as they had left the room and where out of hearing range. Numair ignored her though.

"Cassy and Sarra, I have made a decision. When we get back to Pirate's Swoop, I'm going to attempt to teach you two how to control you power. You two know it won't be long before he attacks again and I don't think I could bare find either one of you in a coma again because you weren't ready."

"You mean no tutors this time? Even if we out smart you in the first week, like I know we will?" Sarra said, slightly brattily.

"Because that worked out so well last time." Numair replied sarcastically.

Sarra sighed, knowing that there was no way around this. At least, she thought to herself, she would have Cassy to go through it with her this time.

"Oh, and Sarra? You aren't allowed to ride horses for a week."

"What? Why?"

"No daughter of mine is going to be sitting in some boys lap and making out while I'm alive." He said smiling a crooked smile. Sarra huffed loudly and pouted off, angrily calling for Daine to, "do something about your husband! Otherwise, I will!"

If she had not been so angry, then maybe she would have noticed what Cassy did. Something about Numair was off, it was in his eyes. Instead of his usually intellectual, loving eyes, they shone a quick flash of hate… Cassy stomach flinched for a half second, she knew she had seen that look before, but where?

However, before she could place it, he was back to normal. Maybe she had just imagined it? Or maybe… she couldn't even think about the alternative.

--

I would now appreciate some reviews please.

The more i get the faster the next chapter will come up


End file.
